


WAKE UP! 醒醒！

by watermelonAvery



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even做奇怪的梦, Isak救了他一千次, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 他俩的爱情就是史诗级的, 梦与回忆, 终极平行宇宙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonAvery/pseuds/watermelonAvery
Summary: Even从来没有见过Isak。但为什么他觉得Isak是对他而言唯一重要的人？或：Even不记得Isak却依然爱他。换句话说，Isak在Even的梦中挥之不去。





	1. 回到我身边

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WAKE UP!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267481) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> 被颁奖礼的kiss cam炸出来，想翻这篇很久了。  
> 是个很奇妙的AU，当时看到虐处都看不下去，跑去喝水，再回来看完- -最后甜蜜又戳心。  
> 在LOFTER上有更，这里会等每一章都完全翻完再贴过来。  
> 欢迎各种意见~

 

Even第一次见到他是在火车上。

                                            

那是四月的一天。完美的一天，不会太冷，也不会太热。完美的一天。

 

Even冲进火车里想抢个靠窗的座位，他看到四排开外有一个空位，于是放心地舒了口气。

 

这世上他最喜欢做的一件事儿就是在坐火车的时候看着窗外，注视着远处一些随机出现的事物，然后等待它们从他的视线里消失。他会眯着眼睛一直盯着它们看，不管多久。

 

**_请不要消失。我还能看到你。_ **

 

然后当他看到有什么东西挡住了视线的时候，便会不满地哼哼一声。 ** _呃。_**

火车看起来并不过于拥挤，所以他暗怀希望没有人会坐到他旁边。他其实并不介意与陌生人聊两句。事实上，他很喜欢这样的谈话。他喜欢同他可能再也不会遇见的人聊天。喜欢这其中充满的随机性。非常喜欢。

 

但今天，不知为何，今天，他不想要任何人坐到他旁边。

 

.

 

列车往前开着，他身边的座位一直空着。Even脑海中的拳头朝空中挥舞。 ** _棒！_**

 

他盯着窗外好一会儿，把视线固定在某个物体上，玩着他最爱的那个游戏。最终打起了瞌睡。

 

.

 

Even醒来时心窝暖烘烘的，指关节间绕着手指。他的脸颊搁在一团毛茸茸的金色头发上。

 

**_什么？_ **

 

有人头靠着他左肩睡着，脸埋在他的肩窝，手指与他十指交缠。

 

Even惊慌失措了几秒，随后因为这状况太荒谬而微笑起来。

 

**_什么鬼？_ **

 

这是个男孩儿，一个有着一头柔软金发的男孩儿。平和的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，手紧紧地，紧紧地，牵住他的手。

 

Even的第一反应应该是要把男孩儿推开的，至少也要轻轻摇醒他让男孩儿回到现实。但他没有。他只是静静注视着男孩儿，毫不在意他的手心出了多少汗。

 

他低下头，直到能够看清那个男孩儿，男孩儿挨得他这么近，几乎都坐在了他的大腿上。

 

Even从来不喜欢用“最”。可是他现在很确定，这是他近距离见过的最漂亮的男孩儿。

 

男孩儿的睫毛在脸颊上投下夸张的阴影，下巴的线条如此锋利。他有世界上最可爱的鼻子和最可爱的丘比特弓。Even几乎想要触摸他，几乎想要叫醒他只为了瞧瞧他的眼睛。Even猜测了一下，他几乎能确定那双眼睛该是绿色的。

 

**_妈的，我这是在干嘛？_ **

Even突然间松开了他们交缠的十指，在心里咒骂自己怎么会表现得如此古怪。他万分温柔地把男孩儿的脑袋推离开自己的肩膀，没有惊醒男孩儿。他没有放下手，生怕男孩儿的脑袋会倒向另一边。

 

男孩儿的脑袋没倒过去。他睁开了眼。

 

**_绿色的。就知道！_ **

 

男孩儿一脸的迷糊，十分茫然。他的眼睛还没全睁开，看起来还在打量周遭。

 

“艹，我睡了多久？”他嘟哝道。

 

Even只是看着他，不太确定是不是在问自己。

 

男孩儿依旧晕乎乎的，有些气恼，看着他，一脸“我跟你说话呢”的表情。

 

“额，我不知道。”Even说。

 

“妈的。最讨厌在路上睡着了，每次醒过来都感觉糟透了。”

 

**_毛毛躁躁的。可爱。_ **

 

“额，我也是。”Even说着，心跳开始不规律。

 

Even很紧张。不知为何他很紧张。Even明明从不感到紧张。

 

男孩儿把脸埋进手掌，揉了揉眼睛，打了个呵欠。

 

Even全程注视着他，无法移开视线。

 

**_太可爱了。_ **

 

“你看什么呢？”男孩说，语气并不恶毒或吓人。

 

那语气仿佛带着点溺爱。他在微笑。

 

“没什么。抱歉。”Even说着转回了头直视前方。

 

 **_我艹_ ** **_Even。控制住你自己。_ **

男孩儿笑了起来。

 

“你干嘛这么奇怪？”他问。

 

“什么？”

 

“没什么。额，妈的，我得去上厕所。”男孩儿说着站起身，“洗手间在哪儿？”

 

“应该在车厢最后。”Even说。

 

“Okay，马上回来。”

 

男孩儿走开了，Even非常努力才克制住不用眼神目送男孩儿离开。他正要从座位下拿出背包，男孩儿回来了，脸颊红扑扑，嘴唇微张。

 

男孩儿扫了一眼四周，像是在确认没人在看他们，然后拉过Even的脸，吻在了他的唇上。

 

他亲吻他，仿佛这是世上最自然不过的事了。快速却深情的一个吻。嘴唇贴嘴唇。硬邦邦又带着点儿柔软。没怎么伸舌头，但如果他的嘴再张开一些就会带上舌头了。一个完美的吻。一个在说“马上回来，baby”的吻。

 

**_这他妈什么情况？_ **

Even举起双手正要推开那个男孩儿，男孩儿自己抬起了身，脸上害羞的微笑令人沉溺。

 

“爱你，”男孩儿羞涩地轻声说，“马上回来，baby。”

 

.

 

Even醒来的时候胸口发闷，眼睛大睁。他还坐在同一辆火车上。

 

**_艹刚才是什么？_ **

梦。是一个梦。

 

他身边没有什么金发的男孩儿。没有任何人。

 

Even花了几分钟适应呼吸。然后靠回椅背，转头盯着窗外那些随机出现的事物。

 

**_艹。刚才的感觉太真实了。_ **

Even不能集中注意力了。

 

.

 

Even第二次见到那个男孩儿不是在梦里了。他注意到收银台附近那团卷卷的金发时他正在公司附近，喝他的午后咖啡。他先嘲笑了自己一下。

 

**_别傻了。他又不是这个宇宙里唯一一个金发男孩儿。_ **

****

但是，他随后就听到那个男孩儿嘟哝了一句艹，他立马认出了那个声音。Even猛地站起身，他可以感到自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

就是 ** _他_** ，他可以确定。那个男孩儿把咖啡撒了自己一身，正指天咒骂。

 

“我们可以给您换一杯。”柜台后的服务员抱歉地说。

 

“没关系。不是你的错，是我蠢。”男孩儿说。

 

他转过了身，嘴里又骂了几句“艹”。

 

Even手足无措。

 

**_我现在是在做梦吗？什么鬼？他是真实存在的吗？_ **

****

他想去问那个男孩儿，但不知道怎么提问才会听起来不像是他疯了。

 

**_哦不好意思，我从未见过你，但几周前我梦到了你。你能解释一下吗？_ **

 

Even正要收拾东西离开咖啡馆，那个男孩儿开始抬脚朝他走过来了。最后在他面前停下。

 

“你他妈要是笑我，我真的会揍你的。”男孩说。

 

**_什么？_ **

****

“什么？”Even说。

 

“唉这真是简直了！我现在还得回家换衣服，妈的。”男孩儿说。

 

“额，太糟了。”Even想不出还能说什么了。

 

“太糟了？你认真的吗？这他妈都是你的错好吗！为什么是我去给你买咖啡，而你在这里等啊？”金发男孩儿说着不满地哼哼了一声。

 

Even真的很困惑。这个男孩儿在对他恶作剧吗？他已经有自己的咖啡了啊。这男孩儿在说什么？

 

“喏。”男孩儿边说便把一杯草草写着Even的名字的清咖递给他。“撒的是我的不是你的，算你走运。”

 

Even对面前的状况一头雾水，他觉得自己要尖叫了。

 

尽管一切如此荒谬，他还是抬起手掐了自己一下。

 

“你干什么呢？”男孩儿说。

 

“我在掐自己。”Even说。

 

“你真奇怪，”男孩儿说着翻了个白眼，“我为什么爱你来着？”

 

“什么？”

 

男孩儿朝他凑近，飞快地吻了他一下。

 

“得走了，”然后他又亲了他一下，“回家见？”

 

“额，我？什么鬼？”Even整个人处于震惊之中，他难以置信男孩儿刚才亲了他。又，亲了他。

 

“什么意思？什么什么鬼？”男孩说，“Even，你还好吗？”

 

“你是谁？”Even问。

 

男孩儿叹了口气，又一次翻了个白眼。

 

“Even，我现在没空跟你玩儿这个。得走了，Bye！”他又亲了他一下然后抓着包走了，而那个包很显然刚才开始就一直放在Even身边。“别忘了回家路上买点啤酒。”

 

男孩儿离开了。Even觉得他抓狂得要抓头发了。

 

**_我艹他妈什么鬼？_ **

 

只有一杯写着他名字的咖啡放在他面前。

 

.

 

“有任何我需要了解的精神病史吗？”精神病医师问。

 

“没有，我都告诉你助手了。”Even说，“我到目前为止一直都感觉很正常。”

 

“你之前感到过忧郁沮丧吗？”

 

“就跟普通人一样。”Even说。

 

“那么有感觉到特别兴奋，或者做过什么出格的事儿吗？”

 

“没有。”Even说。

 

这是真的。

 

“好吧，”医生说着合上了笔记本，“所以你今天为什么来找我呢？”

 

“额，我一直做些奇怪的梦。”

 

“我们不都是吗？”医生回答。

 

**_这医生多奇怪啊。_ **

 

“好吧，可能是吧。但我觉得我最近一直出现幻觉。”Even说。

 

“幻觉？”

 

“对，有这么个男孩儿。就，我一直，梦到他。也不是一直，但就几个礼拜前开始梦到他了。然后突然之间，就我平时也会莫名其妙看到他。就他跑过来找我好像他认识我一样，但就，他都不是真人啊。不知道。”Even停顿了一下，“额，我知道我很喜欢说‘就’[1]。我说英语时候就容易这样。额，等等，我们为什么在说英语？”

 

“因为我不说挪威语？”医生说。

 

“哦对！”

 

**_Even，你太蠢了。_ **

 

“所以你梦里见到的这个男孩儿，现在开始出现在你的日常生活里了，但你认为他不是真实存在的。”医生总结道。

 

“我知道他不是真实的。”Even说。

 

“你怎么知道的呢？”

 

“什么叫我怎么知道？我就是知道。这一切太古怪了。他管我叫‘baby’还说他爱我但我明明从来没见过他。我觉得他可能以为我是他男朋友而且我们住一起。更别说我第一次见到他是在梦里了。”

 

“你确定吗？或许你认识他，你只是不记得他了。”医生说。

 

“什么鬼？我又不是脑死。我告诉你我就是出现幻觉了！我没有忘记任何东西。我，从来，没见过这个男孩儿！”Even大吼了起来。

 

“好好好，冷静，Even。”

 

“抱歉。我很抱歉我冲你喊了。”Even说。

 

他是真心的。他不喜欢大喊大叫。

 

“那么他长什么样呢？”医生问。

 

“他很漂亮。金色的头发，绿色的眼睛，还有丘比特弓一样的唇形。他微笑起来还有酒窝。他非常可爱。”Even说着说着突然意识到自己有点丢人。

 

“嗯，我知道了。”医生说。

 

“什么？”

 

“如果你只在梦里见过他，你为什么能够清楚地描述出他呢？”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“梦是在你睡觉的时候你的潜意识的产物。你不能想象出新的脸孔。每一张梦里的脸，都是你之前见过的。”医生说。

 

“额，我知道。我意思，我之前就知道这点。”Even说。

 

“那么这个男孩儿多数是存在的，而你的潜意识有话要对你说。”

 

“听着，如果我见过他，我肯定会知道的。”Even说。

 

“或许你之前有过失忆的情况吗？”

 

“不，什么？”

 

“我是说你……啊。”医生停下看了一眼钟。“Even，抱歉我们的会面时间到点了。”

 

.

 

Even咬着一根烟在城市里茫无目的地闲逛。他这段时间一直很困惑。那个男孩儿反复在他的梦里和日常生活里出现。

 

他最喜欢那些梦。因为梦总发生在不同的地方，不同的时间点，Even根本不能控制任何事。在梦里他就随波逐流。而醒来时，那些梦总在他心窝留下最温暖的热度。

 

幻觉就不一样了。他可能正跟朋友坐在酒吧里，而那个男孩儿突然凭空出现在他身后，凑近他耳语：“baby，我想在洗手间里给你吹。” 然后男孩儿就从稀薄的空气中消失了，徒留Even一个人，和他裤裆尴尬的鼓起。

 

**_妈的。艹。我活得很好，我他妈活得很好，为什么这种事会发生在我身上？_ **

 

.

 

“你上一次和同性性交是什么时候？”医生问。

 

“什么？”Even很迷茫。

 

“可能这就是原因。你的大脑想叫你找个男朋友。”

 

“这根本毫无道理。”Even说。

 

“试一下又没关系。”医生说着自己笑了起来。“好吧，除非你是下面的那个，哈哈。”

 

**_这人什么情况？而且他到底怎么知道我是挪威人的？_ **

 

.

 

Even穿着一件白色T恤和纯色牛仔裤。他带着明确的目的走进了酒吧。

 

**_今晚，我要睡一个男孩儿。_ **

 

.

 

结果他带了个女孩儿回家。

 

 **_你他妈就这一个任务，_ ** **_Even!_ **

 

她在他的床上呻吟，Even真的非常努力集中精神，才让自己不去想一切搞得多砸。

 

他闭上了眼睛，捏了捏她削瘦的屁股，再往前挺进。

 

“艹，baby！”他身下传来一个清晰的男孩儿的声音。

 

**_我艹什么鬼。_ **

****

Even惊恐地睁开眼。是他，是那个男孩儿。又是他。他正躺在Even的床上，两腿缠绕着他的腰，面色潮红，眉眼迷离还挂着泪珠，男孩儿的眼皮发沉，嘴唇红肿，潮湿的发丝凌乱地四散开。他看起来一团乱，美丽的一团乱。

 

“老天！”Even喊出了声，依然深深埋在他体内。

 

男孩儿的双手扣住Even的脖子把他往下拉。

 

Even感觉自己仿佛被传送到了另一个次元。他失去了对思想和身体的所有掌控。这个男孩儿主宰了他。Even的整个人都是他的。身和心。

 

所以他倾身与男孩儿接吻，深情又用力。他吻着他，因为这是世上唯一有意义的事。他的吻下流原始炙热，男孩儿的回吻得更加饥渴。于是Even抓住了男孩儿的大腿，用尽全力插干，一边又在男孩儿的全身留下细密轻柔的吻。

 

“啊，干我，”男孩儿的手指陷进Even的头发里，嘴里泄出呻吟，“你太棒了！太他妈棒了，baby！”

 

Even不断地反复亲吻他。他从没在做爱的时候像这样疯狂地吻过谁。但这个男孩儿不知餍足。Even的嘴唇一离开他的脸，他就呜咽着抱怨，把他拽回来。

 

“要你。Even，我需要你。”男孩儿咕哝道。

 

男孩儿的手指死死抠住他的后背，Even此刻如此确定，一切都不能更真实了。

 

痛。会留下淤青的。他能肯定。

 

“妈的，你太性感了。”他贴着男孩儿的脖子低语，现在他已经放下了一切。

 

“Even，艹！”男孩儿哭喊道。

 

Even俯下身擦去了男孩儿的眼泪，“我弄痛你了吗？”他问。

 

“不，不不不。你感觉太棒了。”男孩儿又把他拉下来，迎接他的是一个柔软的吻，比刚才那个时间更久。“我爱你，Even。我真的很爱你。”

 

Even看着他，一种熟悉的甜蜜的疼痛开始在他的胸腔蔓延。

 

**_我甚至都不知道你是谁。_ **

 

而Even却想哭。他感觉到了。他感觉到了男孩儿的爱。他能感觉到。

 

**_你是谁？_ **

 

他的骨骼，整个灵魂都感觉到了。这个男孩儿爱着他。而他极可能也爱着这个男孩儿。

 

“我也爱你。”Even在失去知觉之前最后说道，他的眼睛里溢满泪水，依旧埋在男孩儿的身体里面。

 

.

 

Even醒来的时候男孩儿不在身旁。没有任何人在。

 

**_这是当然的了。_ **

****

心痛。

 

Even确信他疯了。他刚刚拥有了人生中最棒的性爱，和一个想象出来的男孩儿。

 

**_等等。_ **

****

Even突然间想起他之前和妈妈看过的《实习医生格蕾》，他决定去检查一下脑子里是不是长了肿瘤。

 

.

 

“你的脑子没事。”医生说。

 

“所以没有肿瘤？”Even问道。

 

“没有肿瘤。”

 

“哦好，okay。”

 

有那么几分钟Even松了一口气，可他马上就意识到他依然不知道自己到底是哪儿出了问题。他还很讶异那些医生竟然这么快就检查完了他的大脑，而且竟然已经知道结果了。

 

.

 

**_这回呢？现在是在做梦了吗？_ **

 

Even正坐在奥斯陆他父母家的窗台上，嘴里叼着一根大麻烟卷。男孩儿坐在他面前，穿着一件灰色帽衫，反带一顶棒球帽。窗外阳光尚且明媚，大麻烟卷在他们俩之间来回传递。

 

男孩儿这次没扑在他身上了。他没有调戏他，也没有要做爱或者讲些要倒垃圾之类的话。

 

他看起来也比之前更小一点，小得多。他缩在帽衫里，仿佛能在帽衫里游泳了。

 

他太可爱了。

 

Even在发现他们身处奥斯陆的瞬间就意识到他在做梦了。

 

**_这应该是哪一年？_ **

****

男孩儿对着他微笑，抽烟卷的时候呛到了几次，咳了几声。他看起来很年轻很羞涩，但似乎被吸引住了，绝对被吸引住了。他的眼神追着Even的一举一动，但当Even回看他的时候，男孩儿便一下子脸红起来，躲开视线。

 

**_嗯，所以我们在这个梦里没睡过，还没。_ **

****

他们想到什么聊什么，大多有关音乐和电影。他们抽烟，大笑，给三明治加些奇怪的调料。

 

Even不明原因，他就只是盯着这个男孩儿，想尽办法在逗他笑，这令他感到舒心。他和他调情，逗弄他。他仿佛都不是自己了。

 

或许他真的不是他自己。Even觉得自己像是个观众。他能看到自己和这个男孩儿在厨房聊天，喝啤酒，围着对方打转，但他一点也无法控制自己做的事。

 

他们这会儿坐在了地板上，男孩儿开始说Rap了，他就是这世上最可爱的存在。

 

**_哇哦。哇哦。只能说，哇哦。_ **

 

梦里有人按响了门铃，Even还没来得及弄清楚是谁便在现实中醒了过来，悲伤与孤独袭来，他于是更困惑了。

 

**_所以，现在是时间倒转都有了，呵。有趣了。_ **

 

.

 

Even白天上班使自己保持忙碌。晚上和朋友们出门，谈论政治和电视节目，他微笑喝酒开玩笑。

 

一切都很美好。美好，但空虚。

 

Even决定大醉一场。他从来没喝醉过，今晚是适合醉酒的一晚。他一杯接一杯地喝空子弹杯，直到他忘记脑海中随时可能引爆的那颗炸弹。

 

“你有女朋友吗？”他甚至都看不清眼前说话的这个女孩儿的长相。

 

“没有！”他回答。

 

“那好啊，想去我那儿吗？”女孩儿问道。

 

“不，不。”他站起身，举起手抚上了心口的位置。“我有一个男朋友。全世界最可爱的男朋友！”

 

“什么？”

 

“我有男朋友，他很爱我。我得走了。”Even边打嗝边说，费劲地寻找他的包。

 

“男朋友？你说那个你想象出来的男孩儿？”她问。

 

“什么？”

 

可是当Even转过身来的时候，那女孩儿已经不在那儿了。

 

“去你妈的，随便吧！”

 

.

 

“我想他。”Even说，“他不再出现在我的梦里了。我不知道我想他。我到底怎么回事？”

 

“嗯，你对一个想象出来的人产生了感情，有趣。”医生说。

 

“我他妈现在都快疯了！”Even大吼道。

 

“深呼吸，Even。深呼吸。告诉我你上次见到他的时候，发生了什么？”

 

Even抬手捋过头发，朝后陷进椅子里。

 

“额，我觉得我们应该是在我父母家，我们都比现在小。我们在互相调情，还抽了烟。但我觉得我们那会儿还不在一起。感觉就像，就像那是我们俩第一次相处。我不确定。”

 

“好吧，然后呢，发生了什么？”

 

“我不知道。有人按了门铃然后我就醒了。”

 

“他现在可能很难过呢。”医生说。

 

“什么？”Even问。

 

“没什么。”

 

“你为什么这么古怪？所有的医生都这么古怪吗？”

 

“我怎么古怪了？”医生说。

 

“我不知道。你真的是医生吗？有时候我觉得我其实是在对着一面墙说话，或者更糟，我不过是在自言自语。”

 

“有趣。”医生说着打开了笔记本，在上面快速记录着些什么。

 

“你他妈在那上面写什么？你根本对我毫无帮助！”Even冲他大叫。

 

“Even，你能描述出我的脸吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

门突然打开了。男孩儿出现了。

 

Even猛地站起身，把椅子都撞翻了。

 

“这他妈什么情况？！你看到他了吗？！你看到现在发生了什么吗？！”Even大吼起来。

 

但是医生已经不见了。

 

男孩儿冲过来紧紧抱住他，紧得把他肺里的空气都挤了出去。

 

“我想你。我很想你。”男孩儿的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。

 

“这他妈到底怎么回事？！”

 

**_我也想你。_ **

 

.

 

Even又在他的床上醒了过来。

 

**_艹。一个梦？又是梦？_ **

 

.

 

Even茶饭不思，不能思考，无法正常生活。男孩儿就像一个病毒，侵入了他体内，在他的血液中流淌，令他沉醉其中。

 

Even确信他疯了。他已经无法区分梦境和现实了。

 

**_堕入疯狂之路。这就是了。_ **

 

.

 

**_又一个梦。真是好极了。_ **

 

他们躺在一张他从没见过的床上。是放在地板上的一个床垫，被子有些蓝色。

 

Even穿着一件印有耶稣的T恤和一件蓝色的拉链帽衫，男孩儿穿着一件灰色的。

 

他们在接吻。两人看起来又像是小了几岁，他们正在接吻。

 

这一切很完美，非常完美。

 

那孩儿柔软温顺，不停用自己的鼻子去蹭Even的鼻子，每次Even吻得太深，男孩儿就会涨红了脸，透不过气来。

 

他觉得有蝴蝶在胃里扑腾。这一切感觉太真实了，可同时又遥远令人无法触碰。

 

他们抽烟接吻聊天。

 

“我觉得人生就是一部电影，我们每个人是自己人生的导演。”Even说。

 

“我不同意。虽然听起来有点蠢，但我信平行世界的理论。”男孩儿说。

 

.

 

Even感觉糟透了。这男孩儿一定在某个平行世界里有他自己的Even。只不过那个Even不是他。一切都毫无道理，所以他紧紧抓着这个念头不放，他相信他不知怎么地正在透过梦境窥视另一个Even的生活。

 

**_别他妈犯傻。这太荒唐了。_ **

 

.

 

Even已经筋疲力尽了，他决定下一次再见到那个男孩儿他就要直接问他，无论是在梦境还是在幻觉之中。

 

.

 

Even看见那个男孩儿的时候，他正在火车站看报纸。他起身的动作太大，撞到了坐在他周围的人们。

 

男孩儿看起来无措地站在人群中央 。他像是正在找什么人，满脸焦虑不安，整个人乱蓬蓬的。

 

Even扔下了他的行李，穿过人群跑去找他。他冲下了一段他之前不曾注意到的台阶。可是他往前跑得越远，和男孩儿之间的距离也拉得越远 。

 

Even不知道他还能怎么办了。

 

**_要是我知道你的名字。我他妈就只是想知道你的名字而已。_ **

 

Even感到心烦意乱，满腔怒火，他只想此刻就消失，如果这又是一个梦那就快点醒来。他想放弃了。他不知道自己究竟怎么了，他毫无头绪。

 

“Even！Even！你听得见我吗？”男孩儿突然在人群中大喊他的名字，Even倏地睁大了眼睛。

 

“我在这！我在这里！在星巴克旁边！就在这儿！”他回答。

 

他终于能看见男孩儿了。但是，天哪，这幅景象。

 

男孩儿在哭。他在抽泣。

 

**_你为什么在哭？别哭啊。_ **

 

Even看着他向他跑过来，像看着一个慢放镜头。他知道他们将会撞在一起。他知道他可能会跳入他的怀抱。他们曾有过成千上万个这样的拥抱。所以他大张开他的双臂。

 

**_来我这里。_ **

 

他已经在脑海中反复排练了他要说的话。他知道他要问什么。他就是知道。

 

**_你是谁？你叫什么名字？为什么我感觉我好像生来就认识你？我是疯了吗？你叫什么名字？你是一个肿瘤吗？我要死了吗？我已经死了吗？你叫什么名字？_ **

 

男孩儿就快要来到眼前了。他就要拥抱他了。

 

可是男孩儿直接捧住了他的脸，给了他一个喘不过气来的吻。Even没有任何时间思考，他只是紧搂住男孩儿的腰，同样热情地回吻了他。

 

**_妈的。这感觉是什么？_ **

 

男孩儿的双手放在他脸的两旁，他如此用力。他还在哭。他无法停止哭泣。

 

Even无法承受，他的心碎了。他的问题可以等。他愿意付出一切只要能让男孩儿不再伤心欲绝地哭泣。

 

“你为什么在哭呢？”男孩儿的脚一回到地面他就立马问他，依然搂着他的腰，男孩儿的双手还捧着Even的脸。

 

“Even！”男孩儿却只是冲着他大喊，“ **醒醒！** 快，醒醒！回到我身边！拜托了！你不能他妈就留我一个人在这里！醒醒啊！Baby，醒过来吧！我求你了！”

 

Even停止了呼吸，他瞪大了眼睛注视着他，胸腔里是一颗破碎的心。

 

**_什么？这他妈是什么？这是什么？什么？_ **

 

然后，所有的一切都瞬间涌回了他的脑中。火车，撞击，爱，那史诗般的有关宇宙的废话，平行宇宙，还有小豆蔻，躁郁症，那个宾馆，发病，还有恐惧，还有爱，噢，爱。甜蜜的，无比甜蜜的，疯狂愚蠢的爱。

 

Even流泪了，男孩儿也在流泪。

 

现在他在为Even抹眼泪。所有一切都没有任何意义，但所有一切突然又都有了意义。

 

没有什么是真实的，除了这个男孩儿。除了他。

 

“天哪，”Even几乎无法呼吸，“ **Isak** ？”

 

“Baby。”男孩儿哽咽着说。

 

“ **Isak？ISAK?** 这他妈怎么回事儿？”Even歇斯底里地大喊。

 

“Even，”Isak又吻了他一下，“Baby，你现在该醒来了，拜托，求你了，我求求你了，baby。我们都在等你醒过来。”

 

.

 

Even Bech Næsheim

 

人工药物昏迷。[2]

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

[1] 译者注：原文是Like，千禧代的孩子都很喜欢把like当插入语用，其实不是个好习惯（笑）。之前听轰长段的英语回答，似乎也很喜欢说like。猜测作者太太可能注意到了所以这么加了一句？

[2]人工昏迷是麻醉师通过对药物剂量的控制，对患者进行深度麻醉，让“昏迷”状态的病患者能更好地保护受伤的大脑。


	2. 只要你放手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是我的Isak。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧欢迎各种意见<3

**_Isak？Isak？_ **

Even从他自己的床上醒来，裸着上身，一头雾水，他的喉咙火辣辣的疼，呼吸都疼。就只是呼吸都会疼。

 

他过了好一会儿才想起自己是谁，慢慢适应了周围的环境。

 

 **_妈的。_ ** **_Isak。_ **

 

Isak。那个男孩儿的名字是Isak。他确信。男孩儿从没有告诉过他，但Even知道那就是他的名字。Isak。Isak在求他醒来。Isak在求他回到他身边。

 

**_可是要回到哪儿去？你在哪儿？_ **

 

Even已经想起来许多事，可那些事又一件一件地从他的脑海中溜走。等他终于能够睁开眼睛的时候，他唯一想得起来的就只剩那个男孩儿的名字了：Isak。

 

Even坐在床上，脸埋在手心里。他真的已经身心俱疲了，而且喉咙疼得火烧火燎，好像有人强行给他灌了什么东西似的。他头痛欲裂，四肢动都动不了。

 

Even从未像此刻这样疲惫过。可是这毫无道理，他刚才只是在做梦而已。

 

**_“回到我身边。”_ **

 

Even一把掀开了被子，走去了厨房。

 

**_不过是另一个愚蠢的梦。他妈给我醒醒吧！_ **

****

他给自己做了些鸡蛋，打开了电视，抽了一根烟，好吧可能抽了两三根，看着《老友记》的重播大笑。

 

他傻笑了一会儿，摊倒在沙发上，一条腿翘在另一条上面。他一边吃着东西一边大笑一边抽烟，直到他控制不住地大哭起来。他哭得撕心裂肺，好长一段时间几乎无法呼吸，视线模糊不清，无法平复心情。

 

 **_我，他妈，到底，出了什么问题？我艹为什么感觉这么迷茫？_ ** **_Isak他妈到底是谁？_ **

****

Even快要疯了，他像个孩子一样蜷缩了起来。手臂环抱着膝盖，无法停止流泪，直到他的感觉已经麻木，内心一片空虚。

 

Even从来不流泪。他不是那种会哭的人。

 

**_艹。这些梦他妈就不能停下来吗。_ **

****

.

 

于是便停了。

 

那些梦不再出现了，可是不知为何Even却感到更空虚了。

 

.

 

 **_“回到我身边吧，_ ** **_Even。求你了。我太想你了想到我无法呼吸。我不能正常地生活。不知道该做什么。你他妈不能留我一个人在这里啊。没有你我完全迷失了。”_ **

****

.

 

“那么你今天为什么来呢，Even？”他的新精神病医师问。

 

她很好。她很好，很年轻、冷静，并且比之前那个医生专业多了。

 

“之前那医生有点疯疯癫癫的，”Even说，“我可以直接叫你名字吗？我不太想在脑子里管你叫‘医生’。”

 

“当然，你可以喊我Sonja。”她说。

 

“Sonja, 不错。”Even答道。

 

“所以你为什么觉得之前的医生疯疯癫癫的？”

 

“嗯，我也不知道。他挺没礼貌的，总给我一种侵犯人的感觉，而且他很古怪。他完全不告诉我发生了什么事或是他怎么觉得的。他只是问我问题，并且只是让我对一切都感到更加困惑而已。”Even说。

 

“我了解了。”Sonja说，“如果我的理解正确的话，你在你的梦里一直见到这个男孩儿，但现在你不再做那些梦了。”

 

“嗯，对。我是说，我其实想要那些梦停下。但当我真的不再做这些梦的时候，我觉得很奇怪很空虚，而且……等等。你怎么知道的？我都还没有告诉你任何事。”Even说。

 

“这在你的档案里。你之前的医生转给我了。”Sonja说。

 

“哦对对！”Even边拍脑门边说道，“Okay，就是最后一次梦到他实在是太真实了，我几乎有点崩溃了，我不知道。”

 

“发生了什么？”Sonja问道，抬手把头发拢到右耳后面。

 

**_别做这个动作。_ **

****

**_等等。我干嘛在意这个。_ **

 

“额。他跑过来吻我，让我快醒过来。他让我快醒醒，回到他身边。他哭得伤心欲绝。有几秒钟我真的相信自己是在做梦，而他试图把我唤回现实。”Even说。

 

“有趣。那么，你觉得你是对这个梦里的男孩儿有感觉吗？”

 

Even有点被她的问题惊到了。

 

“噢，额，我不知道。我，我是说我根本不认识他，但当我在梦里的时候我感觉他就是这个世上唯一重要的人。这听起来很扯。但当我做梦的时候，我可以感觉到他有多么爱我，我又有多爱他，我只想把整个宇宙都给他。我真的很想醒过来，或者随便做什么都好，只要能让他不再哭了。看他哭真的快杀了我了。我每次都哭着醒过来，但这很扯淡因为我明明从来不哭。”Even说。

 

“并不是从来不。”Sonja说。

 

“什么？”

 

“没什么。”她调整了一下座椅，“我觉得你的潜意识在试图告诉你一些什么，但你并没有认真去听。我还觉得你不再做这些梦是好事。至少你现在知道你对这个神秘男孩儿的感觉都不是真的，只是你的想象的副产品而已。”

 

Even不知道为什么觉得被冒犯了。

 

“你并不知道。你凭什么那样说？”

 

“说什么？”

 

“说我的感觉都不是真的。”Even说。

 

“那么是真的吗？难道不是都只在你脑海里存在吗？你自己说的，你只在梦里确信有这些感觉，而那并不是你平常时候的自己。”

 

**_我为什么感觉我们之前曾经有过这个对话？_ **

 

Even扶住了脑袋，叹了一口气。

 

“怎么了？“她问。

 

“我觉得这一幕似曾相识。”

 

Even抬起视线，发现Sonja在对他微笑。

 

.

 

**_“嘿Baby。你感觉怎么样？今天有人给你带了花儿来。我去，花你能信吗？我差点就要把它们扔了，但我想起来你这么恶俗，你大概会喜欢的。而且我算什么呢，凭什么把给你的礼物给扔了？总之，我把它们放你床头了。我现在要离开一会儿，有点乱七八糟的事儿要处理，但我今晚会回来的。而且，是的，没错，我今晚住这里，没错我会睡在你身上，没错我的口水会流得你身上到处都是，没错这些医院的床都很小但我他妈才不管呢。我会回来的。爱你。”_ **

****

.

 

又是一夜无梦，Even起床洗了个澡，然后去工作。今天下雨，天气阴沉。他觉得像被什么困住了。

 

他戴上耳机，随机播放起了音乐。

 

放到5 Fine Frøkner的时候Even忽然感受到疼痛在他的整个胸膛蔓延开，心脏像是被什么紧紧攥住。

 

**_什么鬼？这就是首烂大街的流行歌曲。_ **

****

可他的心脏跳得太快了，他如此悲伤，难以言喻的巨大悲伤。

 

.

 

那天晚上他又梦到了Isak。

 

他们在一个厨房里，他在为他做早饭。

 

他们还小，蠢兮兮的，Isak的头发看起来毛茸茸的。

 

梦里一切都很完美，直到Isak说起了Sonja。

 

**_什么。_ **

****

“去她的Sonja。我们已经不在一起了。”Even说。

 

Isak看起来依然很不确定，没有安全感，很担忧的样子。

 

“我从来没有过这样的感觉。”Even说。

 

这是真的。这感觉就像是他们正站在起点，将要开始一段新奇的、重要的、甚至有点吓人的旅程。

 

**_所以我们就是这样开始的？_ **

****

“我也是。”Isak说。

 

电台开始播放5 Fine Frøkner的时候Even觉得他要尖叫了。

 

**_真可笑啊！很有趣，大脑！哈！哈！艹你妈。_ **

****

他们接吻，仿佛要一直吻到地老天荒。Even知道他在做梦，所以放任自己沉沦其中。沉沦在每一秒钟。他陶醉在心尖不可思议的温暖之中，溺在胸膛满溢的幸福之中。

 

在那一刻Isak就是全世界，整个世界。他又暴躁又可爱又美好。他索要更多的吻，弓起了后背把手指插进Even的头发里，爱抚着他的脖子，带着巨大的渴望和纯粹的爱慕亲吻他。Even的膝盖都软了。

 

**_我不知道你是谁，但我爱你，深入我生命的每一个细胞。_ **

 

.

 

“我又做梦了。我觉得可能我还是会做梦，不过幻觉停止了。”Even说。

 

“噢，我了解了。”Sonja说，“顺便说一句，你看起来很开心。”

 

“是吗？那很奇怪，我不知道。我猜我挺喜欢这些梦的。我有点想他。梦挺好的。”

 

“不错。”

 

“哦！对了还有一件特别奇怪的事！很显然，在我的梦里我跟你约会过还是怎样的。”

 

“我？”Sonja说。

 

“是啊，Isak问我是不是还和‘Sonja’在一起。我的大脑真是太搞笑了，你不觉得吗？”

 

“那么，你怎么知道就是我呢。Sonja在挪威是个很普遍的名字。”

 

“对哦，没错。妈的。我有点混乱了。我都没意识到我们一直在说挪威语。”Even说。

 

“比起你之前那位医生这算是个好处吧？”她微笑着说。

 

“是。”Even也微笑起来。“不过我还是觉得Isak和我说的就是你。”

 

“为什么这么觉得？”

 

“因为，很显然，人在梦里看到的东西，知道的名字都是自己已经碰到过的。我只认识一个Sonja，就是你。”Even说。

 

“这不说明任何问题。”

“是吧，但我知道就是你。我感觉我应该认识你。”Even说。

 

Sonja朝后靠上椅背，对他微笑。

 

“我也觉得你应该认识我。”她说。

 

.

 

 **_“_ ** **_Even，回到我身边，求你了。拜托你，求求你回到我身边吧。在火车上那天，妈的。我觉得就像是世界末日来了。我还是不敢相信你那么做了。我不能相信。但没关系。我原谅你。真的。我知道我之前对你大吼大叫了，如果你是因为那样所以不肯醒过来，请你原谅我吧。我只想要你回来。拜托。”_ **

 

.

 

“Even，我觉得你应该去度个假。飞去随便什么地方，让你的大脑放空，散散心什么的。”Sonja说。

 

.

 

Even最终还是赶上了飞机。他去机场的路上堵得水泄不通，跑去登机口的时候他都快放弃了，他几乎确定他已经迟了。

 

但他没有。

 

Even对空乘大大地微笑了一下，走到21A。在上座率这么高的飞机上还能找到靠窗的座位实在是很幸运。他花了一个小时在网上找最后关头订票还有靠窗座位的飞机。

 

Even一边往里走一边带着期待。 ** _好极了，是一架大飞机。_**

 

但他走到他座位前的时候，发现有人已经占了他的位子。

 

一个男孩儿。 ** _那_** 个男孩儿。

 

Isak。Isak在他的座位上睡着了。在座位号21A上睡着了。

 

**_什么鬼？什么？老天。我又出现幻觉了吗？妈的。就他妈在一架飞机上？艹。妈的。_ **

****

Isak穿着黑色的裤子和灰色的衬衫。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，泛着光泽，看起来如此柔软。Even几乎红了眼眶，他太想他了。太想他了。

 

Even想要叫醒他，但Isak睡得这么平和，他不忍心打扰。所以他脱下了外套，坐在了他身旁 。但他依然无法相信自己的眼睛。

 

Even心想如果Isak是幻觉，那么肯定一会儿就会有坐在这个座位号的人过来的。所以他就放任自己坐在那里，一动不动地看着他。

 

他忍不住了。空乘开始广播飞行安全规定的时候Even抬起一只手，托住了Isak的腮帮子。

 

**_管他呢。如果这架飞机出了什么事，反正我们都得死。_ **

 

Isak还睡着，脸颊粉扑扑的，嘴巴微微张开。他看起来如此可爱。

 

Even忍不住回忆起Isak的双腿缠绕在他腰间时的样子，大口喘气，哭喊，索要更多的样子。那感觉太过真实，光是想想就激起了Even的情欲。

 

 **_“就是这样，_ ** **_Even。啊，艹，baby。”_ **

****

回忆太鲜活。Even觉得自己这么触摸这个熟睡的，不知是不是幻觉的男孩太变态了。

 

Isak忽然快速地吸了一口气，Even飞快地收回了还搁在男孩儿脸颊上的手，觉得自己的心脏要跳出喉咙口了。

 

男孩儿伸出手，抓住Even的手，把它带回自己的脸颊旁。随后又倒回去睡了。

 

Even无法动弹，只是呆呆看着。两个人的手互相触碰的瞬间，他突然心慌不已。

 

**_我为什么这么奇怪。_ **

 

男孩儿醒了。Even看着那双眼睛像慢动作一般慢慢睁开。

 

**_Hi 我的爱人。我想念你的眼睛。_ **

 

但Isak的眼睛睁得很大，他飞快地推开了Even的手。

 

“我的天！”他惊呼了一句，脸颊绯红，看起来吓坏了。“妈的！对不起。”

 

Even看着他，等着他来吻自己。

 

“Hi。”Even冲他灿烂地微笑，“你好吗？”

 

Isak看起来一头雾水。

 

“呃，我很好。谢谢？”他挪开了视线，开始跟他的安全带缠斗，明显很紧张慌乱。

 

**_他为什么要紧张？_ **

 

但Isak扣好了安全带，连一眼都没再看过Even。

 

“Isak？”Even说。

 

男孩儿猛地转过头来。

 

“蛤？！你怎么知道我的名字的？”他问，眼睛再次睁得大大的。

 

“等等，你不认识我了吗？”Even问。

 

“额，我应该认识你吗？”

 

Even垂下了头。 ** _什么。_**

 

Isak可能注意到了，因为他很快再度开口。

 

“嗯，如果我见过你这样的人，我肯定会记得的。”他红着脸说。

 

**_可爱。_ **

 

“我这样的？”

 

“额是啊，我意思。额……”

 

空乘打断了他们，让Even系好安全带。

 

“你刚刚在说？”Even开口。

 

“啊什么？”Isak在他的座位上小小地抖了一下。他看起来紧张不安，就好像他不敢相信Even正在跟他说话，真可爱。

 

“你说如果你见过我这样的人，你肯定会记得的。是因为我发际线后移吗？”

 

Isak大笑起来。他笑了好久。很美丽。

 

“老天，你的发际线没问题啦！”Isak说。“抱歉我没认出你。我记名字很烂，但我确定我从没有见过你。”

 

“好吧，你是对的。我叫Even。以及我是在你的登机牌上看见你名字的。”Even说。

 

**_简直变态还是胡说八道。_ **

 

“哦，哦！”Isak说，“哦对。当然。很高兴遇到你，Even。”

 

他慌乱不已，Even真的很想吻他。

 

“你在看什么？”Isak问。

 

“你。我在看你。”Even回答，眼看着Isak在自己的座位里别扭地动了动。

 

“哇哦。你真是超直接的。抱歉，我不是很习惯在飞机里被人搭讪。”

 

“搭讪？”Even笑道。

 

“你很明显在跟我调情，但我真的很不擅长想那种有趣好笑的东西来回答。抱歉。”

 

“什么？”Even被逗乐了。

 

“等等，你是在跟我调情吧，是吗？”

 

“是的。”Even说。

 

“我的天哪。”

 

Even大笑起来。他太喜欢这一切了。他几乎忘了这可能并不是真实的。

 

.

 

没有别人过来说这是他的座位，所以Even就一路和Isak一起飞。他们天南海北地聊天。Even逗他笑，Isak全程安静地微笑着。他害羞又安静，与他梦里的Isak毫不相似。

 

他一点儿也不暴躁，也不会翻白眼，也没爆粗口。一次也没有。

 

空乘推着水和零食过来的时候，他友善地看着她说谢谢，一直在微笑。

 

当他们后座的小孩儿哭闹起来的时候，Isak在他的座位上转过身，趴在椅背上。他开始对那个小孩儿扮各种鬼脸，直到小孩儿停止哭泣咯咯笑了。

 

Even觉得这很可爱。但总有哪儿不太对劲。

 

 **_如果是_ ** **_Isak，他肯定会翻个白眼，然后对着天吐槽为什么座位被分在了这么吵吵闹闹的小屁孩附近。_ **

****

**_等等。我是怎么知道的。_ **

 

.

 

“所以你为什么出来旅游？”Isak说。

 

“我在试图逃跑。我最近生活一团糟。所以我想清空一下我的大脑，大概是这样吧。”Even说。

 

“哦，这样啊。”

 

“你呢？”

 

“跟你有点类似吧。但我倒不是要逃离什么，应该说我在度假。”Isak说。

 

“具体来说？”

 

“额，好吧。我妈妈有精神疾病。所以大多数时间是我照顾她。她是一个很好的人，我全心全意地爱她。就好像照顾她是我的全职工作，但我不想要留她一个人或者送她去什么休养机构。她是我的妈妈。我当然应该照顾她。而且精神疾病和身体上的疾病没什么两样，你懂吗？又不是世界末日了。这不能代表她是谁。而且我父母分开了，所以我爸爸不常在身边。但我也理解他。他不能再承受这些了，但我理解，没关系。他依然很爱我们。总之我生日的时候他给了我个惊喜——也就是机票啦。这是属于我的时间，他会照顾我妈妈直到我回家。”Isak说，“哦，我大概说得太多了。抱歉，我太奇怪了。”

 

Even一直看着他。 ** _哇哦。_**

****

“不你一点也不奇怪。哇哦。你这么成熟又有同情心，但你看起来还这么小。”

 

“谁说成熟一定和年龄成正比？”

 

“没错。”

 

.

 

Isak靠在他的肩膀上睡着了，Even拉过他的手，十指紧扣。

 

**_我觉得冥冥之中，整个宇宙都要求我抓紧你别放手。_ **

****

.

 

 **_“_ ** **_Even，拜托你醒来吧，求你了？他们说到这个份上都看你自己的了。你的各项生命体征都很好，状态也很好。你昨天他妈的把我们都吓得半死，但你挺过来了。现在所有一切都看起来很好。只要你醒过来就好，baby。只要你准备好了，随时都可以醒来。”_ **

 

.

 

Even醒来时，Isak依然在他身旁，他们的双手依然十指紧扣。

 

**_我想你终究是真实的。_ **

 

但不知为什么，总有哪儿感觉不对劲。

 

飞机降落了。Even在行李带旁陪Isak等他的行李。

 

“你有事可以先走。不用等我。”Isak说。

 

“我想等。”Even微笑着说。

 

“哦对，因为你在和我调情。”

 

“没错，就是这样！而且既然我已经找到了你，我就再也不会放开你。”Even说。

 

“什么？”Isak又脸红了。

 

**_太可爱了。_ **

 

Even朝他走过去，在距离他咫尺之遥处停下，近到彼此的呼吸交缠。

 

“想跟我去喝杯咖啡吗？”

 

Even和Isak一起买了咖啡，Isak每一次微笑，或是扇动眼睫，或是做任何事，Even都觉得心里某一处像是要融化了。 ** _太太太可爱了。_**

 

“你住哪儿？”Even问。

 

“我定了airbnb，你呢？”

 

“我也是。”

 

.

 

“我知道这听起来很奇怪。但我觉得你就是我的灵魂伴侣之类的，所以我得给你我的电话号码。”Even边说边在纸巾上草草写上他的号码，“不用麻烦给我你的了，你刚去厕所的时候我从你的行李牌上看到了。”

 

Isak抿起嘴角笑了。

 

“这是我听过的最浪漫的话了。”Isak说。

 

**_浪漫？_ **

****

“浪漫？我还以为你会翻个白眼说我恶俗呢。”Even说。

 

“我觉得这很浪漫。”Isak说。

 

**_不，这不是真的。你嫌弃这种的。既喜欢又嫌弃。_ **

 

.

 

Even顺利抵达了airbnb，洗了个澡，换过衣服出门游览城市。

 

下午三点左右，他收到Isak的短信，问他晚上想不想出来玩儿。

 

**_噢，棒极了！_ **

 

.

 

“你想要什么？”Even说，他的嗓音低沉暗哑，眼底漆黑一片，渴望与情欲交织其中。

 

“我想要你艹我。”Isak喃喃地说，“想请你狠狠地艹我。”

 

“什么？！”Even因为Isak如此大胆直白的请求吓了一跳。

 

Isak一直安静又害羞，Even完全没料到他会这么直接。

 

他们或许确实是在一个陌生的城市，在一个陌生人的房间里，但今晚终于和Isak见到面的时候，Even没打算和他做爱的。

 

“我不知道。我是说，我们真的才刚刚见面。我不想弄得好像……额。”Even胡乱地说道。

 

“但我想要你。我好想要你。”Isak抱怨着，他只穿了条拳击短裤，两条腿大敞在床上。

 

“我也想要你。但，我们能先谈谈吗？我可以，额，要是你想的话我可以先给你口。”Even说。

 

Isak坐起身把Even拉到床上，Even沉下身体撑在Isak上方，Isak伸出手抓住了他的脖子，向他的耳朵里轻声低语。

 

“我想要的，是被你艹。”

 

“妈的，baby。我不可以。”

 

“你可以的。”Isak的手向下探去，摸上了Even的内裤。“看看你，为了我都这么硬了。”

 

“我，妈的。”

 

.

 

Even在Isak体内冲刺着，紧紧抱住他，仿佛不这样就会堕入无底深渊。这个男孩儿是完美的。他又体贴又有同情心，乖巧可爱，然而一到了床上却又变得缠人放荡。他太完美了。像白日梦一样完美。

 

然而，尽管他们无节制地做了像有好几个小时，和上一次Isak凭空出现在Even床上那次比起来，这一次的感受根本苍白无力。

 

Even不是要抱怨什么。他享受其中。确实是这样。但这次他的胃里并没有蝴蝶扑腾。他并没有感到地球仿佛停止转动。也并不觉得他能天长地久地迷失在这个男孩儿的身上，甚至连空气都不再需要。他并没有感受到汹涌澎湃的爱意，并没有流泪的冲动。

 

他很想要那样的感觉。真的很想要那样，但他做不到。

 

.

 

 **_“如果永无止境的等待是你醒来的代价的话，我会永远等下去的。我会一直一直等你，_ ** **_Even。我不知道你是不是听得到我，如果那些傻逼庸医说的是真的，你真的听得见，请记得我想你，我爱你，我会等你。你醒来的时候我就在这里。我就在这里，baby。我爱你。只要你尽全力就好。你一直这么坚强。”_ **

****

.

 

Even在火车上醒来，他和Isak初遇时的那辆火车。他懵了一会儿，才意识到他在做梦。

 

**_什么鬼，所以现在是在重播？_ **

 

Isak不知从哪儿冒出来，坐在了他旁边。

 

**_噢，好吧，是从上次结束的地方接着往下？_ **

 

“刚有个女的一直在敲门。我去，她到底想干嘛？我要撒尿啊而且我真的刚刚才进去。什么鬼啊？她是觉得我20秒能完事儿是吗？太他妈烦了。”Isak说，“结果发现她带了个小屁孩，哭个不停。哇哦，为什么公共交通允许人们带孩子上来？就应该立法禁止。”

 

Even看着他，怀着满腔的爱意看他。

 

**_你来了。这是你。这才是你。_ **

 

“你看什么呢？”Isak说。

 

“你。我在看你。”

 

Isak脸红了。

 

“你真他妈太恶俗了。”他说着翻了个白眼。

 

**_啊！_ **

 

Even觉得整颗心都被填满了。

 

**_真的是你。_ **

 

“但你依然爱我？”Even问。

 

Isak一脸嫌弃地看了他一眼，接着神情变得柔软起来。他飞快地凑近Even，双手搭在他的脖子上。

 

“当然啦，我爱你。”Isak轻声说道，“有一半儿的时间我都在想我到底为什么，但是，没错，我爱你。我肯定是有哪里不对劲儿。”

 

Even开玩笑地推开了他。

 

“要不是看在你可爱的份上。”Even说。

 

“不，要不是看在 **你** 可爱的份上好吗！”

 

他们凑近了接吻，Even感觉到那些该死的蝴蝶终于又回到了胃里。他感觉到了一切。所有的一切。开始他们只是轻吻，最后却吻到混乱不堪。甜蜜的美丽的混乱。唇舌交缠，还有间歇传出的轻声低吟。

 

“我想你。我很想很想你。”Even大口喘着气，把两人的额头紧紧抵在一起。

 

“我就在这里。”

 

“我怎么回到你身边？要怎么做？告诉我。拜托，告诉我！”

 

“Even？你还好吗？”Isak说。

 

“拜托了，baby。求你告诉我，我他妈快失去理智了。求你！”

 

“Even。Even？Even？！这他妈怎么回事？！Even，当心！！你后面……！”

 

.

 

Even醒来发现自己浑身被汗水浸透，他躺在一张陌生的床上，在一个陌生的城市，身边睡着完美的白日梦中走出来的Isak。

 

**_艹。_ **

 

他走到了窗前，无声地痛哭起来。

 

**_妈的。妈的！你明明就在这里，我怎么还会要做梦才能见到你。_ **

 

.

 

完美的白日梦Isak成为了他的男朋友，一切进展都很顺利。Isak很好。他温柔又体贴，总是很可爱很友善，令人惊叹。一切看似都很美好。只除了，事实并非如此。

 

因为Even爱的是另一个Isak。另一个在他梦里挥之不去，没有这么温柔体贴的Isak。那个Isak老说粗话，对除了EVen之外的所有人都脾气很臭。那个Isak有宽大的外套，戴后扣棒球帽，穿Nike的运动服，听Rap，对Gabrielle的音乐翻白眼。那个Isak有时候非常大条，不小心说出特别伤人的话，但那并不是他的本意。那个Isak并不无条件地支持着他妈妈，在她需要他的时候也不在她身边。那个Isak总是喋喋不休地抱怨一切，可他是如此真实，如此鲜活，如此平凡并且如此珍贵。那个Isak会在床上呻吟，但从不会太响，因为他这么害羞柔软。那个Isak曾告诉过他自己没有精神病人在周围会过得更好。那个Isak有时候有点自私，可一旦牵扯到了Even他就成了世上最宽容的人。那个Isak会好几天不理他，然后穿越整个城市来告诉他，他不是一个人。那个Isak爱他胜过一切，他紧紧地拥抱他，那么那么紧，让他感到那颗碎裂的心终于一片一片地粘合起来。他爱上的是那个Isak，只有那个Isak。

 

**_等等。我是怎么知道这一切的。_ **

 

“Baby，能给我在这幢楼前面拍张照吗？”Isak问。

 

**_拍张照？你到底是什么东西？_ **

****

“我得走了。”Even说。

 

“什么？去哪儿？”

 

“我得回到他身边。”Even说。

 

“你在说什么？”

 

“我必须得走了。Isak在等我。”

 

“Even，我就在这里！”

 

“不，不是你。”

 

“什么？”

 

Even走向白日梦Isak，捧起他的脸，吻住他。他倾尽所有吻了他。

 

但他毫无感触。

 

“你不是他。你不是Isak。你不是 **我的** Isak！”

 

**_真是花了你够久的。_ **

****

.

 

Even拼命地奔跑，没有任何事情有任何道理。他不知道要往哪去。不知道哪里能找到他。也不知道怎样才能找到他。他只知道他必须找到他。

 

**_“都看你自己的了。_ **

****

**_你一直这么坚强。_ **

****

**_火车。_ **

****

**_那天在火车上你竟然那么干了。”_ **

****

Even跑去了最近的火车站，跳上了第一班列车。

 

 **_那天在火车上我干了什么？_ ** **_Isak，我干了什么？_ **

 

Even不停地奔跑。他像疯了似的从车厢里穿过。但没有任何事有任何道理。他依然对要找的是什么一无所知。

 

**_Isak！帮帮我！我不知道我在找什么！我到底做了什么？_ **

****

**_“_ ** **_Even！Even你能听到我吗？”_ **

****

**_Isak？_ **

****

**_“_ ** **_Even！Even。醒醒！”_ **

****

**_怎么做？告诉我要怎么醒过来。拜托了。_ **

****

**_“只要你放手。放手就好，_ ** **_baby。放开手，回到我身边。”_ **

****

Even觉得一道电流穿过他的身体。

 

**_一切都是假象。_ **

****

Even自己创造了一个完整的世界，在这个宇宙里他健康，成功，对生活非常满意。但那都是假象。这个世界里的每一件事都是假的。Even在现实里受了伤。他受了伤并且躺在医院的病床上。当然了。

 

 **_对不起。真的对不起。天哪_ ** **_Isak。我的天哪。你还撑得住吗baby？_ **

****

他突然感到身体一阵剧痛。疼痛过于强烈他几乎不能呼吸。他想哭，想尖叫，想放下一切但却不知道到底要怎么做。他不知道如何是好。

 

**_一个人要怎样才能放手？到底该怎么做？_ **

****

**_“_ ** **_Even，我就在这里。”_ **

****

Even能够感到手指上传来的压力。有人正握着他的手。不。是Isak正握着他的手。他虽然看不见但能感觉得到。

 

Even停下了脚步，闭上了眼睛。他不再在那辆火车上了。他在别的地方，在室外，别的什么地方。风轻柔地吹过，阳光照耀。Even忽然知道了。他知道了。

 

**_我在回家。_ **

 

Even紧闭着眼睛，大张开双臂，完完全全地放开手。

 

.

 

“欢迎回来，孩子。”好像是哪个医生的声音。

 

Even睁开眼睛看见的第一样事物，是凑在他下巴下面的那一团毛茸茸的金色卷发，有什么人正埋在他的胸口大哭不止。

 

 


	3. 记得我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak<3

Even在半夜醒来，躺在医院的病床上。他试着揉眼睛，可他的胳膊还太虚弱了。

 

他浑身都疼。所有一切都很痛，他的头上大约是缠着绷带。正当他想试着坐起来的时候，他听到了他在打电话的声音。

 

“嗨Sonja。是我，Isak。额，就是打来告诉你Even醒了……嗯，嗯，他状况不错。我想是起作用了。医生说他现在情况很好，也没有认知的问题。他能说话，逻辑也清楚，他说的大多数内容都挺有条理……是的，是…他还要住几天要观察还是什么的，但他几天后应该就能出院了，我希望吧。对…额…你明天能过来吗？如果你工作那边可以协调得过来的话。不着急。嗯，额。他一直在找你。”他轻笑了一下。“嗯，我认真的，他在找你Sonja，哈哈。如果你明天能来看他就再好不过了…谢谢，真的…额，我还好。别担心。他们在说他能恢复过来是个奇迹还什么的。我只觉得他现在醒了就好…额。是的。就还有一件事…说起来还挺好笑的但…他不记得我了。”

 

.

 

Even刚醒来的时候只觉亮光太刺眼，他的喉咙火烧火燎，脑袋要疼得裂成两半。所有的一切都很疼，有好一会儿他都记不起自己是谁。

 

有个男孩儿扑在他的胸膛上哭泣。他后来弄清楚了这个男孩儿的名字是Isak，这个Isak因为他终于醒过来太高兴了所以哭了。

 

Even记不起Isak是谁。但他知道他对Isak而言是很重要的人，因为他紧紧地抱着他，无法停止哭泣，甚至连Even问他他是谁的时候都没有停下。

 

.

 

“人工昏迷之后失忆是比较常见的现象。每个病人情况不同，你几周或者几个月之后应该就能全想起来了。”

 

Even对医生所说的内容一无所知。首先他为什么会在医院里？所有一切都没道理。这个男孩儿是谁？他为什么这么痛苦？为什么这个男孩儿看起来如此伤心？为什么Even会觉得这么悲伤难受？他父母在哪？Sonja又在哪？

 

.

 

Even的妈妈一见到他就哭了，他爸爸也红了眼眶。Sonja下午带着花儿来了。

 

他们都亲吻拥抱了Isak。Isak几乎没离开过房间，但在发现他不记得他了之后，Isak几乎一个字儿都没再跟他说过了。

 

“我几岁了？”Even问。

 

“三十一。”他爸说。

 

“什么？！你认真的吗？什么？！”

 

他妈妈推了一把他爸爸，后者自己笑了起来 。

 

“Even，你二十三。”他妈妈说，“今年是2020年。”

 

“哦好吧。”Even说，“我感觉很奇怪，感觉像在做梦一样。”

 

“你不是在做梦。”Sonja说。

 

“我怎么确定我不是？”

 

“Even，”他妈妈说，“你不是在做梦。你很清醒。我向你保证。你感觉奇怪只是因为你身体里还有残留的药物。这得花点儿时间去适应，是吧Isak？”

 

Isak从椅子里猛地抬起头，他坐的地方看起来那么远，像是有点被吓了一跳。

 

“额，什么？”Isak说。

 

“我正跟Even说他身体里的药物和之前昏迷的事。你知道的比我们多。”

Isak离开他的椅子朝他们走过来，但却没有看Even，一眼也没有。

 

“额，是的。医生决定用异丙酚对你施行人工药物昏迷，因为你脑内浮肿太严重，而且大脑的代谢系统被改变了什么的。我们考虑过别的方案，比如让你保持清醒来减轻创伤后影响，但是人工昏迷是最好的方案了，因为我们不知道到底是什么导致了流血，但情况太严重了。通过停止机能，他们给了你的大脑疗伤的时间。你在重症监护呆了几天，有好几次差点就不行了。但你昏迷的时间少于十天，所以恢复起来应该不会有太大问题。至少，医生是这么说的，”Isak的声音有点颤抖，“你可能会感觉像是有幻觉，大概因为这样所以你现在有在做梦的感觉。暂时性失忆是正常现象。但你会没事的。我是说，我希望。”

 

Even瞪着他，不理解为什么这个男孩儿会对他的状况了如指掌，也不明白为什么这个男孩儿就是不与他对视。

 

“Isak是医学生。”Sonja说。

 

“噢，所以你是在这儿工作吗？”Even问。

 

Isak垂下了头，Even感觉就像自己刚给了他一拳。

  

  
“不，Even。我不在这儿工作。”

 

.

 

“我们什么时候分手的？”Even问。

 

“嗯……我们19岁的时候。”Sonja说，“你三年级转到了Nissen，记得吗？”

 

“应该吧。我是不是重读了一年？”

 

“对。”

 

“因为在Bakka的时候躁郁症发作了。”

 

“额，要这么说也行吧。”

 

“然后我们有一阵子没见了。”

 

“没错。我们就是渐渐分开了。其实是我的问题。我们分手之后我一直试图避开你。”她说。

 

“为什么？发生了什么事？我们为什么分手？”Even问。

 

Sonja微笑着捏了捏他的手。

 

“你陷入了爱情。”

 

.

 

**_和谁？_ **

****

.

 

“嗨。你今天感觉怎么样？”Isak边说边关上了身后病房的门。

 

他在微笑，不像昨天，看起来有活力多了。

 

“我的胳膊还是不能随心所欲地动弹，但喉咙没那么疼了。”Even说。

 

“挺好挺好。你之前喉咙里插管了，所以你要适应一段时间。你最好暂时还是少说话。”Isak说。

 

“好。”

 

太尴尬了。这个男孩儿是谁？为什么是他在照顾Even？而且他为什么这么体贴温柔？

 

“我回家给你拿了点换洗衣服，不过我觉得他们这几天应该还不会放你出院。但我猜你会想要自己的袜子之类的。我还拿了本书给你，然后我又很蠢地想起来你胳膊还不太好动。我给你拿了iPad，你可以看看剧什么的。你觉得呢？”Isak边说边埋头在他的书包里细细翻找。

 

“Isak。”

 

“嗯？”Isak终于抬起了头。

 

他在微笑，可这个笑容如此脆弱。他看起来就连呼吸都很艰难。就好像他在努力地演戏，下一秒他随时就要崩溃。

 

“你是我的室友吗？”Even说。

 

Isak看了他一会儿，然后移开了视线。

 

“也可以这么说吧。”他微笑着回答。可那个微笑给人的感觉却更像是哭泣。

 

Isak走进床边检查Even的脸。他手指触碰到Even的皮肤瞬间，Even缩了一下，但马上又本能一般地贴近了他的手。

 

“你嘴唇旁边的疤看起来也好多了。”Isak说。

 

“疤？”

 

“嗯，因为之前做了气管插管。看起来没那么糟。你不会变成像蝙蝠侠里的小丑那样的，别担心。”Isak说着轻声笑了几下。

 

Even忍不住了。他伸出右手，手指环绕住Isak的手腕，这让Isak倒吸了一口气。

 

“Isak。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我很抱歉我不记得你了。”

 

“没关系，”Isak说，眼睛四处张望但就是不看他，“你总会想起来的。”

 

 

“你为什么不直接告诉我？”

 

“你状态还不是最稳定，不管是身体状况还是精神状态。如果我告诉你太多信息，你可能会非常困惑，然后让你更加头痛。你现在记不记得我不重要，先专心好起来，好吗？”

 

“好吧。”Even说。

 

“还有，如果你需要任何东西，告诉我。Okay？”

 

Isak的手垂到了大腿边，Even依然抓着他的手腕。

 

“你真的是医学生？”

 

“是的。”Isak说。

 

“你多大了？”

 

“我二十一。”

 

“而我二十三。”

 

“是的。”

 

“我们怎么认识的？”Even问。

 

“你转到了Nissen……”

 

“我三年级那年。”

 

“你三年级那年。”Isak说。

 

 **_是因为他吗？所以我和_ ** **_Sonja…？_ **

****

“而你那时候二年级？”

 

“是的。”

 

“而我们现在是室友。”

 

“是的。”

 

“我们亲近吗？”

 

“非常亲近。”

 

“非常亲近是多亲近？”

 

“能多亲近，就有多亲近。”Isak说。

 

“你爱我吗？”

 

 **_你他妈在说什么，_ ** **_Even。_ **

 

“胜过生命。”

 

“这对两个室友来说有点过头了。”Even冲他微笑。

 

“我们是特别的室友。”Isak马上回了他一个微笑。

 

突然间呼吸变得困难起来，其实之前也已经很困难了，但现在又更艰难了。

 

Even开始咳嗽，Isak抽回了他的手。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“嗯，还好。就是呼吸有点难。”Even说。

 

“我去叫个护士来。”

 

.

 

那天晚上Even梦到了Isak。他们在一辆火车上，外面天气晴好。阳光闪耀，景致摄人心魄。

 

Isak在手机上玩儿着什么游戏，而Even在试图看窗外。

 

“我们能换位子吗？”Even说。

 

“什么？为什么？”

 

“我想坐窗口。每次都是你坐窗口。”

 

Isak奇怪地瞥了他一眼。

 

“并不是。我并不是 **每次** 都坐窗口。”他略微有些恼怒。

 

“你似的。而且你根本不关心外面的风景，你总是在看手机。”Even说。

 

“你什么情况？”Isak说，“你什么时候开始关心坐不坐窗口了？”

 

“我一直关心好吗？我从来不说是因为你老是坚持要坐窗口。”

 

“Even，你为什么要无理取闹？”

 

“我不知道，”Even说着裂开嘴笑了，“我应该是喜欢调戏你吧。”

 

Isak收起了手机，回给他一个微笑。

 

“你知道我为什么喜欢坐窗口吗？”Isak说。

 

“为什么？”

 

Isak两手捧起他的脸，把他拉近自己。

 

“因为这样我就可以背靠玻璃，把你给吻得他妈神魂颠倒。”

 

Even在他们接吻之前醒了过来，他差一点就能够感觉到Isak的双唇印在他的嘴唇上了。就差一点。

 

.

 

“你剪头发了。”Even一看见Isak走进病房就立马开口。

 

Isak笑了。好像Even说的话让他感到开心似的。

 

“我是剪了，怎么了？”Isak说。

 

“没什么。我觉得。我就是。你看起来。额。”

 

“什么？我看起来怎么了？”

 

“不一样了。你看起来不一样了。”

 

“好吧，毕竟我已经完全无视我的形象好几周了，早该剪头发了。”Isak说。

 

“我比较喜欢你之前的发型。”Even说。

 

Isak瞪着他。

 

“不是，我意思，别误会。现在的我也挺喜欢的。别不开心。”

 

Isak翻了个白眼。

 

“嗬。我还以为我可以喘口气呢，毕竟你又是失忆又是这个那个的。但是呵呵。依然不放过我头发这个梗。”

 

“什么头发的梗？”

 

“我每次剪头发你都超级不爽。你真长不大，Even。”

 

Even大笑起来。

 

“我们经常互相吐槽吗？”

 

“你根本无法想象。”

 

.

 

Even那晚又做了同一个梦。天气温暖晴朗。而这一次他们接吻了。

 

Even感到心窝里蝴蝶翩翩起舞。这个吻甜蜜温暖而完美。

 

Even的双手捧着Isak的脸，年轻一些的男孩儿两手陷在他的头发里。他们试着安静地接吻，可是Isak抵着他的嘴唇笑个不停，一边还用力扯他的头发。

 

这个吻非常甜蜜。非常非常甜蜜。

 

所以Even咬了他的下嘴唇，让他呜咽了一声。

 

“妈的，我以为我们是打算要维持甜蜜纯洁地继续下去。”Isak轻声耳语。

 

“艹，我等不及要去Trondheim了。”

 

“是吗？Baby，为什么？我们要在那儿做什么，嗯？”

 

“我们要干，Isak。要好好艹你一顿。我保证。”

 

“你他妈现在是想让我在一辆火车上就硬吗？”Isak说。

 

“是的。”

 

“你一定要一直这么混蛋吗？”

 

“事实上，是的。”

 

他们又吻了一会儿，直到有什么东西突然撞上了窗户，把他们俩分开，把Even拽回现实。

 

他惊醒过来，胸膛仍在起起伏伏，心脏沉重不堪，下面还勃起了。

 

.

 

“Isak，我出事的时候你在那儿吗？”Even说。

 

“我在。”

 

Isak坐在Even床边的椅子里学习。护士们从等候室给他搬了一张小桌子过来。那些护士们看起来都很喜欢Isak。

 

“发生了什么？真的是意外吗？”Even问。

 

“Even，我们已经谈过这点了。”

 

Even翻了个白眼。

 

“是的是的。你不会告诉我任何事因为可能会让我的脑子乱成一团屎。”

 

“你刚是对我翻了个白眼吗？”Isak问，他在微笑。

 

“我想我是的。怎样？”Even撇嘴笑了一下。

 

“没什么。反正你已经是个混蛋了。挺好的。我们有些进展了。”Isak说。

 

“混蛋？我？你怎么敢？”Even嗤笑道。

 

Isak大笑起来。他笑了好几秒种，Even只觉得他的胸口被填得越来越满。

 

**_嗷。你真美丽。_ **

 

可是他的笑容却渐渐变成了别的什么。令人悲伤的，仿佛心脏都被捏碎。

 

Isak哭了。

 

“艹。我怎么回事？”

 

“Isak，出什么事了？”

 

“没事。没什么。只是有那么一小会儿，我以为你回到我身边了。”

 

.

病房里来了三个男孩儿，三个Even不认识的男孩儿。名字分别是Jonas, Mahdi和Magnus。

 

Magnus很搞笑并且毫无头绪，Jonas和Mahdi就冷静理智多了。

 

“Even。卧槽哥们儿你怎么能不记得Isak！”Magnus说。

 

Jonas瞪了他一眼。

 

“干嘛？Isak又不在这里。我可以实话实说的好吗？”Magnus说，“你忘了我们，我还可以谅解。好吧，其实我还是很受伤的。但是Isak？你怎么能？这真的太糟了，哥们儿。”

 

“Mags你他妈快闭嘴。”Mahdi说。

 

“我很抱歉我屁都记不得了。我真的真的非常抱歉。我愿意做任何事只要能想起来。”Even说。

 

“Isak特地嘱咐我们假装他是你的室友，但这都是扯淡而且你也知道。什么样的室友在你住院的时候会连着几个星期来照顾你？”Magnus说。

 

“老天啊，Mags。你他妈希望他怎么做？”Jonas说，“他什么也不记得了，你在这里乱发火也不能让他想起来啊。”

 

“艹。你说得对，哥们儿对不起。”Magnus说。

 

“没事。”Even说。

 

气氛尴尬了一会儿，直到Isak回到病房。

 

“我刚给你拿了最新的三季《权力的游戏》。”Isak说。

 

“什么，为什么？”Even说。

 

“我的天！我的天呐！你过去三年的事都完全不记得了？！那你可以把每一部电视剧每一部电影全部重新看一遍。天啦噜老哥！我超嫉妒的！他们没事可以给人来个昏迷吗？”Magnus说。

 

“你他妈快给我闭嘴，Mags！”所有人同时吼道。

 

.

 

“你知道你不用一直在这儿待着吧？你应该回家休息休息。我知道你马上要考试了。“Even说。

 

“嗯，不要。”

 

“Isak。”

 

“我只会搞得所有人都不得安宁，每两秒钟就要打电话给护士，就算回去也没办法集中精神。我情愿待在这里。”Isak说。

 

“为什么？我没事了！连我妈都没那么担心。”Even说。

 

“是，但你妈妈没有差点看着你死掉，两次。”

 

Even突然绷紧了神经，他感到Isak也紧张起来。

 

这不公平。太不公平了。

 

“对不起。”Isak说，“我不是这个意思。我只是压力很大。我很抱歉。”

 

Even看着他的双手，试着抬起来。他已经好多了，但依然很疼。非常非常疼。他的头痛更严重，一条腿也断了。

 

“Isak…”

 

Isak拿开了他腿上的那一大堆纸，放到了桌上，然后来到了Even的床边。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我到底发生了什么？我实在受不了了。我只是想知道。”

 

“Even…”

 

“你不需要告诉我具体的。我只想知道是不是我的错。是我的错吗？我那时候是在发疯吗？等等，你知道我有躁郁症吧？”

 

Isak叹了口气，坐在了床边。

 

“是的，Even。我知道。你没有发疯。你一直有在好好吃药，最近3年里只有过一两次狂躁期发作。”

 

“好的，好。所以不是我的错。”

 

“不是你的错。”

 

“而且你当时在那里。”Even说。

 

“是的。”

 

“是在一辆火车上吗？”

 

Isak猛地睁大了眼睛。

 

“Even，你想起了什么吗？！”

 

“我不知道，”Even说，“我一直在做一个梦。”

 

Isak在床上调整了一下坐姿，向前倾身，大约是本能地抓住了Even的一只手，因为他对这个动作在Even身上产生的影响毫无知觉。

 

“你梦到了什么？想起了什么？”他直直地看进他的眼睛里，眉头微微皱起。

 

“额，也没什么。就是我们俩在一辆火车上。”Even说。

 

“还有呢？”

 

“嗯……我们为了换位子的事在斗嘴。”

 

“好，还有呢？”

 

“你吻了我。”Even说。

 

Isak脸瞬间变得通红，他松开了Even的手。

 

“呃。”

 

Isak又看起来无所适从了，他的眼睛飘来飘去，就是不看向Even。

 

“嘿，”Even抬起手，抓住了他的一只手。“嘿，Isak。看着我。”

 

当Isak终于看向他的时候，他发现他的眼睛里含满了泪水。

 

“我们接吻，是不是？你和我。我们是会接吻的，对吗？”Even说。

 

Isak捏了捏他的手。

 

“嗯，我们会。”

 

一滴泪珠滑过Isak的脸颊，于是Even抬起手用他的大拇指抹去了它。

 

“对不起，你因为我受到这么大的伤害。”他发自肺腑地说道。

 

“不。我才对不起，你是因为 **我** 而受到这么大的伤害，baby。”Isak说着抬起双手，捧住Even的脸颊。

 

**_我不知道你说的是什么意思。_ **

 

Even屏住了呼吸。他以为他要吻他了。

 

但Isak只是轻轻将他们的前额抵在一起，闭上了眼睛。

 

Even感到一股暖流充满了他的胸膛。他感到温暖，安全而平静。他感到他就属于这里。他不记得Isak，但他就是知道，Isak就是他的家。

 

Isak的手指环绕住他的脖颈，有那么一小会儿他只是让手指穿过脑后的发丝。

 

“我喜欢你这么做。”Even说。

 

“我知道。”

 

Isak在他的床边睡着了，Even抬手抓住了他的两只手腕。Isak的手指因为学习的缘故沾满了墨水，就连额头上也沾上了一些墨迹。

 

**_这个男孩儿。_ **

****

Even也不知道他在干什么，他只是把Isak的手拉到了他的唇边，亲吻了他的掌心。他轻柔地把吻印满他的手心。

 

**_谢谢你。_ **

****

.

 

几天后Even出院了。他还不能握拳，上半身的力量也不够没法用拐杖，所以困在了椅子里。

 

他告诉Isak他要搬回父母家，年轻男孩儿的表情瞬间黯淡了。

 

“对不起。”Even说。

 

“噢不需要。我完全理解。我现在对你来说就是个陌生人。”Isak说。

 

“你不是。我永远不会忘记你过去几周为我做的一切，”Even说，“我觉得很不好受，你明明有考试但你却只是一直在照顾我。我妈妈会照顾我的，别担心。”

 

“嗯。没关系。你不需要内疚。”

 

Isak站在医院的大堂里。

 

“我觉得我该回家了。”Isak说，“你爸妈回来接你吧？”

 

“嗯，还有十分钟吧。”Even说。

 

“好。额，给我电话，额，如果你想起我了或者有什么事。”

 

.

 

Even盯着他的手机看了很久很久，想在通信录里找Isak的名字，可是他找不到。

 

医生们建议他把手机里的短信和照片通通删除，以防那些信息使他应接不暇，更改他的记忆。他只剩下了通信录。

 

他差一点就放弃了，但他看到了babyyyyyyy<3<3<3<3。

 

* * *

 

**babyyyyyyy <3<3<3<3**

_Hei_

噢hei！才过了多久？一天？

_:p 果然是你_

哈哈。你怎么样？

_我很好_

_我现在都可以摸到脚趾了_

考虑到你的身高，这是一项非常大的成就

_我身高怎么了？_

Even你知道你是头长颈鹿吧

_长颈鹿？长 颈 鹿？_

不是我说了算的

_你一直都像这样打击我么_

事实上是的

 _我到底为什么还要跟你聊天_ _:(_

我不知道啊你为什么呢？

_我不记得为什么了但我觉得你是唯一一个让我想聊天的人_

。。。

_抱歉我在说胡话_

<3

 

* * *

 

Even愉快地过了几天，然后他崩溃了。他觉得很难过，很糟糕，糟透了。他觉得自己没用。觉得自己的存在就是一种浪费。

 

他进入了抑郁期。

 

.

 

“昏迷过后经历抑郁期是正常现象。”医生说。

 

.

 

Isak来了好几次，但Even都完全把他关在了门外。所有的事都令人困惑不解，而且每次他只要见到Isak，就感觉更糟了。

 

**_我到底为什么想不起你？你为什么一直让我因为想不起你而觉得自己糟糕透顶？你以为是我想要这样的吗？你以为我就想要觉得自己就他妈是一坨屎吗？_ **

****

.

 

他们有一个月没有联系。

 

Even开始感觉好些了。那些疯狂的梦和幻觉也停止了。他有时候觉得自己像是被一个影子跟踪着。

 

Even正在竭尽全力。他还不能回学校，但他现在能用拐杖站立了。就连走路都不用人帮了。

 

他在Bakka的朋友陪着他也很有用。Mikael和Sonja都给了他很大的支持和帮助。

 

但他还是难以自已地感到空虚和悲伤。

 

* * *

 

**Sonja**

你应该跟Isak聊一聊

_不要，为什么_

我不知道，但我觉得你们是时候应该好好聊一聊了，你不觉得吗？

_Sonja我没办法在想到他的时候不觉得自己糟透了_

_我想不起他 我觉得自己就是一坨屎_

听着

你就是因为这个人所以甩了我的，我花了好久才想通

你们俩不会就这么结束的

我不会接受

_Sonja你他妈什么鬼_

_随便啦_

_你过会儿还过来吗？_

_你不来的话我妈会发飙的_

_你说好的_

当然我会过来

顺便问句，你觉得我穿这一身怎么样？

哎呀手滑 发错了:D

_Sonja。。。_

 

* * *

 

**babyyyyyyy <3<3<3<3**

_Hi!_

Hi Even

_你怎么样_

挺好的，你呢？

感觉好点了吗

我有在跟你妈妈联络，不想给你太多压力。她说你最近感觉还不错

_对不起_

为什么对不起

_因为我那样把你推开_

没事。反正我待在你周围可能也不是什么好事

_不是那样的_

_我想你_

Even

真的吗？？

你都想起来了吗？？？？

_没有 但我想你_

我也想你

_我能见你吗？_

* * *

Isak和他约在了一家咖啡店里。

 

Even看到他的瞬间，他的心脏开始在胸腔里飞快地，疯狂地加速。

 

**_Hi_ **

 

“Hello。”Even说，努力保持冷静。

 

但Isak张开双臂猛地抱住了他的脖子，紧紧地拥抱住了他。

 

“Hi，Even。”他的呼吸喷到了他的脖子上，“我好想你。”

 

“我也很想你。”

 

他们坐了下来，点了杯史上最难喝的咖啡。

 

“这什么狗屎。”Even说。

 

“太差了。就不能再相信这些咖啡店，妈的。”

 

“我懂！”

 

“点的越复杂，就越难喝。什么鬼。”Isak说完放下咖啡马上喝了口水。

 

Even微笑起来。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我想念你激动地抱怨咖啡的样子。”Even说。

 

“蛤我什么时候有过？”Isak嗤笑了一句。

 

“别逗了。你记得那天，就你把咖啡都泼在自己身上然后还怪我说我没去拿我自己的咖啡那天？”Even因为回忆微笑起来。

 

可当他睁开眼睛，却发现Isak脸上没有了笑容。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你记得？”Isak说，“那天，那天我回家换衣服，你有一个非常重要的面试，是为了……”

 

“为了那个实习。”Even接着他的话说道。

 

“是的，那个实习。”Isak说，“我的天，你他妈开始想起来了！”

 

“妈的，我没意识到……”

 

Even没能说完这句话，因为Isak离开了他的凳子，现在正无比激烈地吻着他，把空气都从他的肺里挤了出来。

 

**_艹。艹。我怀念这个。我想念这个。_ **

****

Even搂住了Isak的腰，把他拉得更近，他们融化在彼此的吻之中。这个吻潦草混乱，有些荒唐，他们很可能有好几次都错过了对方的嘴唇，但它依然是个完美的吻。Even吻着他，就好像这是这世上最自然不过的事了，就好像他曾吻过他成千上万次。一切都是崭新的，却又是熟悉的。他准确地知道在Isak的口中如何勾动舌头好让对方呜咽，Isak果然呜咽了一声。他更用力地拉扯他的头发，几乎要泄出呻吟，但他们终于都意识到自己是在公共场合。

 

“妈的。”Even咕哝了一句。

 

“Baby，我很想你。很想念这个。”Isak喘着气说。

 

他们飞快地离开了咖啡店跑到外面，手拉着手。

 

Isak跳上了自行车，Even坐在他后面。

 

“我们要去哪？”Even问。

 

“我不知道。”

 

他们来到了一个居民区，Isak突然刹了车，然后走了下来。Even跟着他。他们走到了一桩陌生的房子，在一扇窗户前停了下来。

 

“我们这是在干嘛？”Even说。

 

“你记得这里吗？”

 

Even迷惑不解。

 

“我不知道。我应该记得吗？”Even问。

 

“这房子里有一个游泳池。你记得这是谁的房子吗？”

 

Even很努力了。他真的竭尽全力了。他真的非常非常想要记起来。Isak的眼睛闪着光芒，他骑着自行车穿过了整个城市为了让他们俩来到这里，他看得出来他怀着希望，满怀希望。但他想不起来。他就是想不起来。

 

“对不起。”他喃喃低语。

 

“没关系。”

 

Isak转过身，从连着游泳池的窗户里跳了进去。

 

“你在干嘛？”Even说。

 

“没事，这是我阿姨的房子。”Isak说。

 

“你阿姨？”

 

“嗯，她在度假，忘了给我钥匙但我知道怎么进来。”Isak说。

 

“Isak，这是在干嘛？”

 

“我想游泳。你不想加入我吗？”

 

.

 

他们最后衣着完好地泡在了泳池里。Isak把他拉了进来，Even笑得停不下来。

 

“卧槽什么鬼？我需要提醒你我才刚从昏迷中恢复过来吗？”Even灿烂地笑着。

 

“老天！我的天！艹，Even。对不起！”Isak惊慌了。

 

“你太可爱了。我开玩笑的。我没事！哈！”

 

Isak是如此令人惊叹。整个情形远不止是荒唐可言，但Even感到非常幸福，就好像他的心脏要从身体里跳出来了似的。

 

他们在水里浮了一会儿。只是傻乎乎地待着，互相泼水。

 

“现在呢？”Even说。

 

“现在我们看看谁能在水下憋气更久。”Isak说。

 

“我们为什么要这么干？”

 

“因为理由。”Isak说。

 

Even无法拒绝。他们沉下水面的那一秒，他的心脏就忽然像被紧紧攥住了。

 

**_我们以前也这么干过。_ **

 

他只在水下带了几秒就差点呛到。他的脑海里乱作一团。他浮上水面换气，Isak紧跟着他也浮了起来。

 

“你赢了。”Even说。

 

“不，我没有。”Isak看起来很悲伤，还有一丝失望。

 

**_我们第一次在这个泳池里他妈到底干了什么。_ **

****

“我们再来一次。”Even说。

 

“好。”

 

就在他们没入水下的那一秒，他知道了。他就是知道了。

 

**_我的天。_ **

 

Even的每一个细胞都感觉到了。他的灵魂感觉到了，无论这听起来多么恶俗。他知道了。他就是知道了。

 

于是他游到他面前，像第一次那样，一模一样地吻了他。

 

 ** _Hi baby_** 。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：和前两章有一些不同，因为这章Even醒了过来。但他依然很迷失。依然在试图寻找Isak。
> 
> 通常人们在受创后失忆是因为创伤太大。你们觉得Even为什么不记得Isak（以及过去的三年）了呢？Sonja是他俩最大的西皮饭这个主意怎样？火车上发生了什么呢？大家觉得就算Even不记得Isak也还是知道自己爱他这个想法怎么样？


	4. 一切

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惊喜：Isak视角

 

_这是世界末日。是整个宇宙的终结。_

_“你敢，_ _Even！你他妈你敢！”Isak的视线被泪水模糊，他什么也看不清。“如果你敢这么做我发誓我艹我永远不会原谅你！”_

_“_ _Isak，我没有别的办法。我爱你，好吗？”_

_“艹你！不！_ _Even，求你了！我求你了！”_

_“对不起。”_

_“不！不要！_ _Even，不！不——”_

_沉寂。_

_这是世界末日。是整个宇宙的终结。_

* * *

 

Isak已经连着七个星期做这同一个梦了。

 

梦的结尾总是一模一样，Isak呆滞地瞪着眼前的虚无，心被撕裂，大张的眼睛空洞，他的半个灵魂离他而去。

 

Isak每次都需要几分钟才能冷静下来，才能让呼吸不那么困难，才能记起现在一切都好起来了，他没事，Even也没事。

 

Even。 ** _妈的_** ** _Even。_**

****

这个明明想不起他是谁却用仿佛他是太阳的目光注视着他的Even。这个现在想起了他们的初吻是在水下的Even。

 

Isak的心彻底碎了。他已经精疲力竭，处于情感崩溃的边缘，但Even回来联系他了，Even告诉他，他想他。

 

**_保持冷静。不要吓到他。不要做任何奇怪的事，比如一下子扑过去这种的。_ **

****

但Isak也只不过是个凡人。在咖啡店看到Even的那个瞬间，看到像星月和所以一切美好事物那样闪耀的Even的瞬间，他控制不了自己。 ** _老天。我真是太恶俗了。_**

****

他扑进了他的怀里，紧紧地拥抱住他。

 

当Even记起该死的那天，他把咖啡泼了一身的那天的时候，Isak只想哭。他想大哭，想亲吻他。他太想吻他了。于是他便吻了他。而Even像从前那成千上百次一样回吻了他，Isak融化进了Even的吻里，觉得胸腔内的心脏开始慢慢自愈。他几乎可以听到那些破裂的碎片一片一片重新粘合起来。他终于再度感到完整。

 

**_我太他妈想你了。_ **

 

他们到达那幢见证了初吻现场的房子后，Isak意识到Even对他们在哪儿毫无头绪，他能感觉到自己又泄气了。

 

但他决定死死抓住他拥有的微渺的一丁点希望。他不得不这么做。

 

 **_来吧，_ ** **_Even。你可以的。只要试着想起来就好。_ **

Isak几乎要放弃了，但Even说再来一次。

 

他们没入水下。当Isak感觉到Even靠近了他的时候，他的心脏开始在胸膛里不规则地撞击。他知道。他知道Even要吻他了。Even吻了他。

 

他们浮上来换气，这一次没有人打断他们。没有小女孩在那儿尖叫着要妈妈下来，Isak的心中也没有任何的不确定。他不再是那个从未亲吻过男孩儿的羞涩的二年级生。他不再是。所以他微微分开双唇，用手臂紧紧搂住Even的脖子把他拉得离自己更近，很近很近。

 

**_Even. Even. Even._ **

 

Even贴着他的嘴唇大笑，同时又吻得这么深，他几乎感觉到那笑声在他身体的每一个细胞里共鸣。

 

Even.

 

“Isak。Isak。我的天。老天啊！你骗了我！”

 

“什么？！”

 

“这是 **我** 阿姨的房子，不是你阿姨的！”Even头发湿漉漉的，皮肤也湿漉漉的，脸上挂着耀眼的笑容。

 

“你想起来了？！”Isak控制不住地缺乏安全感。

 

“艹！Isak！我带你来这里的！是我带你来这里的，然后我亲了你，在这里。就在这里！”

 

“是的，是你。”Isak很高兴他们浑身都湿透了，因为这样Even就分辨不出他在流泪。

 

“哇哦。而且还有个小女孩打断了我们，对吧？”

 

“没错。”

 

“天啊！”

 

Even捧住了他的脸，再度吻了他。飞快的一个吻。就啄了一下。但Isak感觉到了一切。Even把他拉进了怀抱中，Isak放任自己沉溺其中，双手紧紧回抱住了他。

 

他们没事了。Even还没办法记起所有的事。但现在，他们没事了。而这是唯一重要的一件事。

 

* * *

 

_Isak意识到Even不记得他了，他真的对他是谁毫无印象，他并没有在开什么残忍的玩笑，Isak狠狠掐了自己想确认自己不是在做梦。_

****

**艹什么鬼？他妈逗我吗？这是什么玩笑吗？这太他妈老套了吧？**

_几个小时过去了，_ _Even依然对他是谁毫无头绪，Isak感觉到他的心碎在了胸腔里。他清晰地感觉到了每一道裂缝。_

_所以他对着_ _Even微笑了一下，一只手穿过他的发丝，等他睡着，然后跑出了医院。_

_他跑到了停车场，他大声嘶吼。因为所有的一切都令他疼痛得难以忍受。因为他不应该被这样对待。因为这个世界如此不公如此残忍，内疚在体内汹涌翻滚，他无法呼吸了。他无法呼吸。_

_他胡乱地踹上墙壁，撞响了几辆汽车的警报，声嘶力竭地哭泣。管他呢。操他妈的。_

_Isak至今为止的人生中，只跪在该死的地面上，掩面哭泣过三次，但每一次都与Even有关。第一次是在二年级，他心碎了。第二次是在那辆 **该死的** 火车上。第三次是在停车场。_

_他已经竭尽全力在维持坚强了，为了他自己，也为了_ _Even。他只在实在受不了的时候才会哭。他努力在事关Even的情况时保持理性科学的态度。他试图维持冷静，不要惊慌失措。他把Even对每一种药物，每一次温度变化或是任何事情的反应都写了下来。他记录下了医生和护士在Even身上的每一步操作。他每天都对Even说话，尽管他感觉自己已经不只是荒谬可言了。他等待着，等待着，呆呆看着他，直到他的眼睛睁不开了。_

_他坐在他的床边，祈求他回到他身边。每一次_ _Even看起来像是在做噩梦的时候，他都紧紧地、紧紧地抱着他。Even的心电图接近一条直线那次他哭得撕心裂肺。他抽泣着恳求又恳求。在Even的心脏重新跳动起来的几分之一秒，他捏了一下他的手指，Isak飞快地扑上去抱住他，吐吸喷上他的脖颈，“我想你。我好想你。”_

_那是他人生中最艰难的十天。_ _Isak感到他被困在了另一个宇宙里，困囿于无尽的噩梦中，他却无力从中苏醒。_

_所以当_ _Even终于醒过来，却忘了Isak是谁的时候，那感觉就像是被人扇了一耳光，一拳揍在脑门上。_

_Isak双手捂住口鼻，用力地呼吸，直到他意识到他这样对Even不公平。所以他抬起手，擦掉了眼泪。_

**别他妈这么以自我为中心自己瞎矫情了！**

_Isak没有任何理由自怜自哀。Even值得一个会留在他身边陪伴他渡过任何事的人。昏迷醒来后失忆是正常现象。他会想起来的，总有一天。_

_Isak站了起来，回到了医院，查看了Even的体温，在他的笔记本上草草记下一些数据，然后离开房间打给Sonja。_

****

_“说起来还挺好笑的但…他不记得我了。”_

  

* * *

 

 

Even平躺在他们的床上，瞪着天花板，曲着一只胳膊枕在脑后，另一只手伸向空中，像是要抓住什么看不见的东西。

 

Isak站在窗边，疯狂地埋头在包里找着什么。其实他没什么要找的。他在逃避。他很紧张。

 

**_别犯傻。_ **

 

这是Even快两个月以来第一次回他们的公寓。Isak坐立不安。这是他碰过的最不可思议的情景了。

 

Even依然是Even。他躺在床上的样子和从前一模一样。他知道床的哪一侧是他的。他的胳膊又那样竖起来了，他的腿翘起来的样子和从前一模一样。

 

但Isak克制不住地感到紧张。这感觉就像是当年他第一次让Even进到合租房。他感觉自已又成了那个青少年。

 

“你在找什么？”Even问。

 

“额，就是这个东西。为了，额，有堂课。”Isak说。 ** _骗人。_**

****

“嗯，骗人，对吧？”

 

“Excuse me？”Isak哼哼了一声。

 

Even大笑起来，笑声在整个公寓里回荡，Isak觉得他快要烧着了。

 

“我看得出你什么时候在骗人。你知道的吧。”Even说着在床沿坐起来，依然微笑着。

 

“你瞎说什么？我不骗人的好吗！我刚没撒谎，我只是——”Isak顿住了。

 

“只是什么？”

 

Isak没有回答，因为他其实并不知道自己想说什么。

 

“嘿，”Even的嗓音很柔和，“过来坐在我旁边。”

 

Isak把视线从包上抬起，叹了口气。他的肩膀依然绷得很紧，心脏依然卡在喉咙口。

 

他不情不愿地挪到了床边，坐在Even身旁，盯着自己的双手。

 

“Hi.” Even说。

 

Isak可以在皮肤上感觉到他眼神的灼热，但他不敢抬头看他。

 

“嘿。”Even再次开口，快速地凑得更近些直到他俩的身体贴在了一起。“你在想什么？”

 

“你。我在想你。”Isak说。

 

当Isak终于抬起头来的时候，他发现Even的眼神充满了悲伤，太悲伤了。

 

“对不起。”Even说。“我他妈，真的，对不起。你不懂。我现在想起一些事了，但我永远不会原谅自己竟然忘记了。我觉得我让你失望了。觉得我让自己失望了。我不知道。我只是，对不起让你这么伤心，Isak。”

 

**_不。老天啊。不是的。_ **

****

Isak意识到Even把他紧张得一团乱的表现误解成了他在伤心。

 

“嘿，嘿。”Isak转过头看着他，捧住他的脸。“我没有伤心。我他妈没在伤心。”

 

“没有吗？”Even看起来很困惑。

 

“不，baby。不是的，妈的！”Isak一把拉过他吻了他。“我他妈非常开心，因为你在这儿Even。我没有难过。从来没有。好吗？”

 

“好吧。”

 

Isak再次亲了上去，缓慢地、深情地、小心翼翼地。他放慢了动作，因为他有时间。每次Isak的拇指抚过Even的脸颊，他都会轻轻地喘气，这让Isak感觉到了一切。

 

Even揽住了他把他拉得更近，总是还不够近。

 

他们就像是重新开始认识对方一样试探地吻着，仿佛吻到了地老天荒。直到嘴唇酸痛，直到Isak在床上趴在Even的身上。直到他们所有的疑虑都转换成了呻吟，而恐惧成了轻喘。他们直吻到晕头转向，就要擦枪走火。

 

“我的天呐！”Even大口喘着气，呼吸粗重。“我觉得我的身体还没有恢复到能受得了这个。”

 

“要停下来吗？”Isak认真地问，他的眼睛睁得很大，头发完全乱糟糟的。

 

Even扬起了嘴角，抬高了语调吐出一句：“开玩笑？”然后又把他拉近了自己。

 

Isak吻印在他的嘴唇、脸颊、鼻子和脖子上。他吻遍了他全身直到Even贴着他的嘴唇笑了起来。所以Isak也笑了，因为那一刻一切都太完美。

 

“这很好。非常好。”Even说。

 

“是吗？”

 

“嗯，我差不多可以不乱吃醋了。”

 

“蛤？吃醋？吃谁的醋？”Isak很迷茫。

 

“那个让你爱得死去活来的家伙。”Even说。

 

“你在说什么？”

 

“有时候我觉得我像是不知道为什么到了错误的平行时空的另一个Even。就我醒来发现我在这里，但你的那个Even还被困在什么别的地方，你懂吗。”

 

Isak克制不住地微笑起来。

 

“你为什么在微笑？“

 

“因为你就是我的Even。相信我。不管是哪个时空我都会认出你。”Isak说。

 

“嗯？”

 

“你甚至都不相信平行世界的理论，Even。是我告诉你的。你开始想起来了。”Isak捧住他的脸冲他微笑。“你就是我的Even。你只需要想起来，我是你的Isak。”

 

Even微笑起来，抬起手，把Isak额前的碎发撩开。

 

“这太恶俗了。”Even说。

 

“恶俗是你的特长。”

 

“我知道，”Even说着坐直了身体，Isak还在他的大腿上。

 

他倾过身吻他，柔软温和又缓慢的一个吻。

 

Isak感到胃里有蝴蝶开始扑腾。这很荒谬，因为他已经和眼前的人共同生活了三年了。

 

这就仿佛他再一次重新坠入爱河。一切都是那么易碎又美丽，完美而脆弱。

 

Isak让Even捧着他的脸，把他吻到喘不过气来，而他不顾一切地紧紧抱着他。

 

.

 

“我们在这儿住了多久了？”

 

“三年。”Isak说。

 

“哇哦，靠。”

 

“是啊。”

 

“特别的室友，嗯？”Even说。

 

“没错。”

 

“是我烧饭吧？”

 

“是。”Isak说。

 

“还有打扫也是？”

 

“也是。”

 

“我为什么要跟你同居来着？”

 

“因为我口活儿特别棒。”Isak说完才意识到他又说得太过火了。“妈的！”

 

Even笑了起来。他笑得那么响亮那么久，Isak躺在Even的胸膛上，那笑声就在Isak的整个身体里共鸣。

 

“哇哦，那我什么时候能搬回来？”Even说。

 

Isak推了他一把。“混蛋！”

 

“Isak，我是认真的。”

 

“蛤？”

 

“我知道这有点太快了，也知道对你来说这非常奇怪。而且你甚至都不是一定要同意让我搬回来。但我不知道。”

 

“Even，你在说什么？！”

 

“我只是想和你待在一块儿。你可以理解吗？我就是想待在你身边。想多了解你。我只是，我知道这他妈荒唐至极。但，你愿意和我约会吗？”

 

“艹什么鬼，Even？”

 

“你愿意当我的男朋友兼私人护理兼随便你想当我的什么人就当什么人吗？你能给我个机会吗？我知道你当初喜欢的不是这个版本的我，但是你能给我个机会吗？”

 

**_呃。只有你才能想出这么恶俗肉麻的屁话！_ **

****

“我艹什么鬼，Even！闭嘴吧你！我们从来没分手过！你什么毛病啊？！我当然是你的男朋友。你疯了吗？！而且什么私人护理？你是在耍我吗？你怎么就记得这种最无关紧要的蠢话？”

 

这一晚Even留了下来，睡在在Isak身旁。

 

“那么，关于那个。”

 

“哪个？现在是凌晨两点，Even。”

 

“就你做的很好的那活儿。”

 

“Even，你现在是认真地在要我给你口吗？”

 

“我不知道。我以前不是这么问你要的吗？”

 

“我要揍你了。”

 

* * *

 

 _出事后的前六个小时是最可怕的。_ _Isak无法移动，无法言语，无法倾听，他无法呼吸。_

_他一点儿也回忆不起自己是怎么到了救护车上的。他受了点轻伤，他的前额缝了针。_ _Isak甚至都没意识到自己在流血。他的感觉都麻木了。他哭得没有力气了。他不知道还能做什么。_

_到处都挤满了人，来来往往，尖叫的人，打电话的人，忙得不可开交。这一切就快将人淹没，_ _Isak无神地瞪着眼前的虚无。_

_“名字？”一个穿着制服的人问他。_

_但_ _Isak没有回答。他忘记了如何说话。_

_他的电话在屁股口袋里震个没完。_

**这他妈怎么会还在那里？**

 

_消息应该已经传到家里了。他接不了电话。大不了电话。他该死地做不了任何事。_

_他捏着手机，半晌，解锁，然后打字。_

_._

_Jonas_

_你最好妈的现在就接电话_

_你们俩还好吗_

_Isak我艹你看到了拜托马上给我或者随便谁打电话_

_我们他妈吓疯了_

_我艹如果你有事我发誓_

_Isak如果有时间如果你看到信息求你打电话过来_

_我们都在等_

_拜托一定要没事_

_他走了_

_他永远走了_

_._

_Isak被带到了某个医院。他对他们在哪个城市一无所知。他不能更漠不关心了。他想要消失。_

_他电话里涌入了更多的电话和信息。大多数都是问他“他走了”到底是什么意思。他差点就要把手机扔掉了，但这时他看见了一条来自_ _Even妈妈的信息。_

_他嚎啕大哭起来。一直哭一直哭，直到再也流不出眼泪。_

_._

_Isak费劲儿地走到了巨大的等候室，走到了那个正在提供伤患信息的男人面前。_

_他花光了所有的勇气才说出了那几个字。_

_“请问哪里有死者名单？”_

_Isak失去了任何知觉。他没有任何知觉，除了眼泪还不停地划过脸庞。_

_“还没有人被宣布死亡。”_

_“那么当、当场就，的人呢？”_

_“现场过来了两名伤者。一名现在正在进行手术，另一名已经醒了。没有人当场死亡。”_

_._

_Isak的心脏一直悬在喉咙口，他飞快地穿过了整个医院。然后他见到那名醒过来的伤者是个三十多岁的女人，他的心跳又一次停止了。_

**艹。我艹。艹。**

 

_“有一名身份不明的伤者正在进行手术。”一位护士说。_

_“艹。我能进去吗？我能进去吗？！我是医学院的学生！没问题的。我知道这是怎么操作的。拜托了！拜托！我真的求你了！求你！”他抽泣着。_

**Even。**

 

 _他还活着。_ _Isak那么地确信他没撑过去。那么肯定。_

_Even还活着但依然有生命危险。Isak第一眼看见他毫无生命气息的身体时，他只想大声尖叫。_

_“我们会对他进行人工药物昏迷，否则没法止住他脑内的浮肿。”医生说。_

 

* * *

 

Isak盯着他的手机发了会儿呆，然后才开始打字回复。

 

**Jonas**

嘿

我也不知道该不该说但

Even会来参加周五的派对

_为什么不该说_

他说他要带新男朋友来

 

.

 

**_多么肉麻的一个混蛋。_ **

****

 

* * *

**Even <33333**

_卧槽？_

_新男朋友？？？_

 

嗯哼就是我。你的新男友

你也好呀

_妈呀_

_我知道你之前昏迷了但是你是不是也失忆不记得怎么自拍了_

:(

_你在哪_

在家陪我妈

_你晚点过来吗？_

来

 

 _卧槽_ _EVEN我拒绝_

哈哈<3

 

.

 

Isak在紧张。他拖拖拉拉跟在Even身后，Even看起来像是知道Jonas家在哪。

 

“你记得？”

 

“嗯，我觉得应该记得。”Even说。

 

“挺好。”

 

“挺好？”

 

“干嘛？你开始记起别的来了吗？”Isak问。

 

“我们在Jonas家做过一次，对吧？”

 

Isak脸瞬间涨得通红。

 

“滚！”

 

“干嘛？”Even微笑着说，“我们是成年人了。你干嘛这么羞涩？”

 

“我他妈才不是羞涩！我们只是还没说过 ** _那个_** 。”

 

“那个是指性？”

 

“嗯。”Isak说。

 

“所以你才不许我接近你的屌吗？”

 

“我艹你给我闭嘴，Even！”

 

他们站在门口，Isak已经紧张得无以复加了。

 

“嘿哥们儿！”Magnus开了门，“见到你太高兴了！天了噜！等等！我听说你交了个新男朋友。卧槽什么鬼啊哥们儿？你他妈怎么——哦艹，嘿Isak。什么情况？”

 

“额，hi，Mags.”Isak说。

 

Even一把将他拉近自己，让他像胶水一样黏在自己身旁。

 

“Hello Magnus。你见过我的新男友了吗？这是Isak。”

 

.

 

“艹，我听说过昏迷以后人的性格什么的会变之类的，但是Even真是一如既往地肉麻到令人窒息。”Jonas说。

 

Isak大笑起来。

 

“是的，他是的。”

 

.

 

早晨他们肩并肩走着。他们提早了一点儿离开了派对，因为Isak老忘记他不应该想这样不停抚摸Even。

 

他不过喝了几瓶啤酒，但究竟还是上了脑。他控制不住，一个劲儿地融化进Even的身上，他不停摸他的屁股，在他胸口蹭来蹭去。他简直一团糟。

 

“你真是一团糟，哥们儿。”

 

“闭嘴，Jonas！”

 

Isak只是太想念，太他妈想念他在他身边的日子了。他克制不了。他就只是无法站在那里却不触碰他。

 

“你还好吗？”Even捧起他的脸，把额前的刘海撩开。

 

“我挺好的。”Isak说。

 

“你喝醉的时候很可爱。”

 

“我没醉。”

 

“好吧，微醺，随便啦。你很可爱。最可爱了。“

 

“我爱你。”Isak脱口而出。

 

Even扬起了嘴角，倾身向前吻他，他的双手依然捧着Isak的脸颊。

 

**_嗯。_ **

****

他几乎可以听到自己被这个吻所融化的声音。Even拉开距离后，Isak依然闭着眼。他不想面对所有人对于他俩在派对上当众接吻的反应。

 

“我艹！我为什么这么想哭？！”Magnus大吼。

 

.

 

那天晚上很美。星星在夜空中闪耀，有风。但夜晚依然温暖并且美妙，很美妙。

 

Isak没有喝醉，只是有一些头晕。Even一点也没喝，因为他还在手术的恢复期。

 

他们肩并肩走着，手轻轻拂过对方的手。

 

Isak偷偷微笑。Even的手第二次轻轻擦过他的手，然后第三次。Isak伸出手抓住了Even的手，十指交缠。

 

Even倒抽了一口气。他 ** _倒抽了一口气。_**

****

“你还好吗？”Isak说。

 

“没事，我只是。哇哦。我心脏发疯一样在跳。”

 

“什么？你真的没事吗？我们要去检查一下吗？”

 

Even大笑起来。

 

“Isak，你现在是认真的吗？”

 

“蛤？”

 

“我不是觉得不舒服，我觉得天旋地转，只是因为我们牵着手。”Even说。

 

“哦天。”Isak翻了个白眼。

 

“干嘛？我很认真的！我现在真的很紧张。我感觉胃里有蝴蝶飞舞之类的。”

 

“Even，闭嘴！”

 

“我认真的！你没感觉到吗？”

 

“我他妈当然感觉到了。”

 

“真的？尽管这不是你第一次牵手？我不记得之前的牵手了但你都记得。”Even说。

 

“真的，尽管我记得之前的每次牵手。”

 

“如果我们能过重新经历同样的事情，回到那个时候，这一次把事情做对，不会很酷吗？”Even说。

 

“嗯，大概吧。”

 

.

 

等他们回到了公寓，Isak又回到了那种紧张得一团糟的状态。

 

“你怎么了？”

 

“没事。”

 

“Isak。”

 

“呃，好吧。我只是。我真的很想碰你，但我不知道这是不是太快了。我不知道。”Isak说。

 

“什么叫碰我？”

 

“滚，Even。你知道我什么意思。”

 

Even咧嘴笑了，走到Isak身边吻了他。这个吻邋遢、湿漉漉的、令人头晕眼花。

 

“额——这是怎么呢？”Isak说。

 

“我想碰你。从现在开始我来碰你，好吗？”

 

“Even—”

 

“别说话，Isak。就只是。过去两个多月我都让你过得一团糟，现在就允许我为你做这一件事就好。”

 

Even跪了下来，Isak难以置信他们终于回来了。

 

“我的天。Even，艹！”

 

“Isak，你要吵醒邻居了。”

 

“去他的邻居。谁他妈管他妈的邻居！”

 

* * *

  

_那是四月的一天。完美的一天。不会太冷也不会太热。完美的一天。_

_他们要去特隆赫姆参加朋友的婚礼。_

_Isak坐在窗边玩手机，Even突然决定要跟他换座位。_

_他们就像平常一样互相吐槽调笑了几句，然后就像平常一样笑着亲热了一会。_

_Isak同意换了座位，紧接着马上就枕着Even的肩膀睡着了。他醒过来，去了趟洗手间，对着一个带小孩的女人翻了个白眼，然后回到座位上对Even抱怨这事儿。_

_一切都很好。在那之前一切都很好，很完美。_

_Isak起先并没有弄清楚发生了什么。从某个地方传来一声巨大的碰撞声，然后又陆续响起了几声。顷刻之间所有人都乱作一团，重力失去了作用，又或者，就是重力正在作用。_

_他无法留在他的位子上。他的眼睛瞪得很大，心跳不受控地猛烈跳动。他抓紧了_ _Even的手。Even看起来对于整个状况出人意料的冷静，几乎可以说是抽离的。_

_又响起了一声巨响，火车开始减速，四周的尖叫也几乎停止了。_

_“这他妈怎么回事？！我艹到底发生了什么？”_

_“我觉得我们是撞上了另一辆火车，”_ _Even看着窗外，“我们现在可能正在脱轨。妈的。”_

_“什么？！”_

_火车开始向侧面倾倒，依然没有停下来。它一直在往旁边倒，他可以看到_ _Even身后的地面离他们越来越近。_

_“_ _Even！EVEN，我艹！”_

_一切都变得模糊了，窗户粉碎了，火车倾斜了标准的四十五度，_ _Even飞出了窗外仿佛他的身体没有一丝重量。_

_每个人都在拼命往他们后面的那节车厢跑，因为那节还没有倾斜。但是_ _Even挂在窗外，Isak拼尽全力想把他拉回来。_

_“艹！艹！艹！艹！”_ _Isak无法停止大声诅咒。他停不下来。_

_他两手紧紧抓着_ _Even的手臂。站台是从地面上高的，火车已经从站台侧翻开好一段距离了，Even现在悬在离地15米高的空中。_

_Isak那么用力，他的指节都发白了，但他能感到Even正在从他手中慢慢滑下去，离他越来越远。_

_“不，艹！不！有没有人能帮帮我！救命！拜托！”_ _Isak大声呼救，他的脸上全是汗，脸色通红，心脏想要在胸膛内爆炸开。“求你了，我他妈求求你了！拜托，求你了！”_

_但没有人愿意冒生病危险。没有人。_ _Isak竭尽全力地恳求，竭尽全力地拉住他。_

_“_ _Even，你试着把另一只手臂伸上来！我会带你离开这里的，我保证。相信我！好吗？！相信我就好。”_

_“_ _Isak。”他几乎听不到Even的声音了，但他确实说话了。Even要放手了。_

_“_ _Even你他妈在干什么？！”_

_“_ _Isak，你也会掉下来的！你也会掉下来的！”_

_“我才他妈不管，_ _Even！你开什么玩笑！你他妈敢现在放开我手试试！马上会有人来的。坚持住！”_

_Even_ _又往下掉了一点。_

_“_ _I_ _sak！Isak听我说。Isak。我会没事的，好吗！你放手。我会没事的。我们一会儿见，好吗！”_

_“你敢，_ _Even！你他妈你敢！”Isak的视线被泪水模糊，他什么也看不清。“如果你敢这么做我发誓我艹我永远不会原谅你！”_

_“_ _Isak，我没有别的办法。我爱你，好吗？”_

_“艹你！不！_ _Even，求你了！我求你了！”_

_“对不起，_ _baby。”_

_“不！不要！_ _Even，不！不——”_

_世界静默了。_ _Isak只听到 15米之下传来的Even的身体撞击地面的声音。_

 

* * *

 

一切都很好，非常好。Even大多数时候都留在他们的公寓里过夜，只有一晚。Even那一整天都表现的很古怪，甚至没法在看着Isak的眼睛时候不眼眶湿润，于是他在父母家过了一晚。

 

除此之外，Even就是一阵新鲜的清风。他是完美的。他就是一切。他为Isak做饭，着手准备回到学校并且重新回去打工。

 

“那个硕士学位不会自己读完。”Even在厨房的灶台前说。

 

“也对。不过等你不再像我亲爱的妻子一样在家里到处晃，我会想你的。”Isak说着灿烂地笑了。

 

“我还是可以当你亲爱的妻子啊。冥冥之中我感觉到就算我一边打工一边上学，我还是烧饭打扫还给你熨衣服。”

 

“闭嘴吧。“Isak翻了个白眼。

 

“什么？我甚至会在每天早上给你做早饭的时候唱5 Fine Frøkner。”

 

“你记得？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你记得我他妈多讨厌那首歌？”Isak说。

 

“哦闭嘴吧。你他妈可爱它了。”Even微笑着转过身来面向他。

 

Isak两手抓住他的衬衫把他拉近自己亲吻。

 

“不。我他妈爱你。”

 

“我他妈也爱你。”Even说完再次吻上他。

 

**Even <333333**

_嘿我走的时候你还没醒_

 

早

_再说一次 这个自拍的问题 我艹你行行好吧_

 怎么了？

  _我下午_ _4点能下课_

_晚上看电影？_

嗯…不要

_？_

我感觉想要来间他妈的套房

_什么_

我们在这里面看起来超甜蜜

 

_Even，你是不是上了社交软件？_

_你不应该这么做的_

没关系

我记得我们拍这照片的时候

  _真的吗？_

没错<3

  _:’) <3333_

所以你要跟我来么？

  _嗯？_

你 + 我 + 套房 =  

 

.

 

**_我艹什么鬼？_ **

****

Isak想要问Even他是否记得那晚的套房，因为不然的话这太怪异了。Even绝对不可能做完全一模一样的一件事，还发一条带着一模一样的表情的信息。

 

Isak试图说服自己这只是个巧合。可是当Even拉着他们到那个广场时，到那一家丽笙酒时，他感觉到一阵战栗沿脊椎爬过。

 

Isak自17岁那晚以后再也没有来过这家该死的酒店。他甚至无法经过它，他尽一切可能躲避开。

 

“Even，我们在这里干嘛？”

 

“什么意思？我想给我男朋友一个美好的约会。我不能这样吗？”

 

“呃，好吧，你可以。”

 

**_就他妈只要问他记不记得就行了。_ **

****

他做不到。

 

.

 

一切似乎要淹没他，Isak的心脏悬在了喉咙口。所以当Even在电梯里将他拉近自己亲吻事，他感到地球似乎停止了转动。

 

**_他记得。_ **

 

他们进了套房，Isak无法直视Even的眼睛。所以他沉默地背对着Even，脱掉了衣服。

 

“你在干嘛？”

 

“我在脱衣服。”Isak说。

 

“为什么？”

 

“我们不是要做吗？”

 

“Isak。什么？”

 

“我们不就为了这个来的吗？在所有这一切之后，我们终于可以做了？”

 

“我们不是非要这样做。我们可以聊聊。”Even说。

 

“好吧。”

 

.

 

“Isak。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我爱你。”Even说。

 

“我也爱你。”

 

“我真的、真的爱你。就算在我根本不知道你是谁的时候，我也依然爱你。我的大脑可能不记得你，但我其他所有的部分都记得你。”

 

“好，好吧。”

 

“我认真的。我知道我为什么把一切都关在外面了。我现在懂了。因为你是开启一切的钥匙。”

 

“你在说什么？”Isak从他那侧起身，看着他。

 

“Isak，我很抱歉，为了所有一切。我想告诉你这个。”

 

“你为什么要抱歉？就算有人要抱歉，那也该是我。相信我。”

 

“不。你不必对任何事感到抱歉。”Even说，声音坚定，没有一丝不确定。

 

Isak感到他的喉咙被堵住了。

 

**_不，我有。我本可以救你的。都是我的错。只要我坚持坐在床边就好了！你他妈为什么那天坚持要换座位？你为什么放开了我的手？我为什么没有更强壮一点？为什么？如果有任何人需要抱歉，那是我！是我，不是你！_ **

****

Isak的内疚可能是最令他痛苦的事了。Even现在已经没事了。他醒了过来，很健康，并且依然爱着他。Isak依然放不下，他无法原谅是Even遭受了这一切而不是自己。Isak依然梦到那一天，即便每晚Even都抱着他。

 

Even已经经历了这么多痛苦。为什么一定要是他？在他妈所有人里，为什么非得是Even？

 

“Isak，”Even突然抬起了他的下巴，“你一点错都没有。这也不是我的错。它就是发生了。好吗？就只是发生了。如果真的要说起来，是你把我带回来的。你救了我。”

 

“什么？”

 

Even倾过身吻他。很甜蜜、很柔软、很完美。这样的吻让Isak想要蜷进Even的身体里，迷失在年长些的男孩里。这是一个治愈的吻，让所有一切， **一切** ，都好起来的吻。

 

“你想起来了多少，Even？”Isak的喉咙几乎被完全堵住了。 ** _艹。_**

****

“Isak..”

 

“Even，求你了！”

 

Even的手穿过他的头发，对他温柔地微笑，就像过去的每一次一样让他的心脏扭曲翻滚，他看进他的眼睛里。

 

“一切，baby。我想起了一切。”

 


	5. 在另一个时空

 

**那一天**

 

那是四月的一天。完美的一天。不会太冷也不会太热。完美的一天。

 

Isak和Even要坐火车去特隆赫姆参加朋友Fredrik的婚礼。Isak坐在靠窗的位子，Even靠走廊。

 

Jonas, Eva, Magnus和Noora也收到了邀请。但他们坐了前一班火车，因为他们的酒店预订临时出了点问题，他们得提前一点到特隆赫姆。

 

“呃，随便啦。这样反而更好。”Isak说，“至少我们能安安静静地亲热一会，你懂。”

 

“你知道就算他们在旁边，我们也可以亲热吧？”Even说。

 

“Even…”

 

“呃，你和你的公众场合亲热恐惧症。”Even翻了个白眼，“我们在一起都几年？四年了？”

 

“三年半。而且，你刚是冲我翻了个白眼吗？”

 

“没错，你打算怎样，嗯？”Even故意挑衅，脸上已经挂上了微笑。

 

“你真是混球的像个老二。你有自知之明吧？”Isak回以他微笑，两手捧住Even的脸颊。

 

“没错，但我是你的老二。”

 

“我艹什么鬼啊，Even？你为什么老说这些乱七八糟的东西？你为什么要毁了这一刻？”

 

Even大笑着倾身吻他。Isak贴着他的嘴唇微笑起来，把他又朝自己拉近了一点。

 

那一刻一切都是完美的。

 

Even不确定发生了什么，响亮的撞击声沿着火车回荡。Isak的眼睛睁得很大，太大了。 ** _他在害怕。_**

****

Even只想牢牢抓住他，并且让所有的事情都停下来。

 

**_我艹他妈到底怎么回事？_ **

****

人群在他们周围尖叫，那些撞击声越来越响。火车突然间减速了，但却并不是什么令人松口气的好事。

 

Isak越来越恐慌，Even捧住了他的脸，用力地挤他的脸颊。

 

“会没事的，好吗？”Even看进他的眼睛里。

 

“我艹Even！我又不是小孩子！我觉得我们可能撞上了另一部火车！”Isak大吼，他的手覆在了Even的捧住他脸颊的手背上。

 

“我们保持冷静。我相信不会有什么大问题的。我们会没事的，好吗？”Even是认真的，他真的是这么想的。

 

“你和你见鬼的乐观精神！”

 

Isak在微笑。他微笑了。他们身处的世界正在毁灭。但在那一刻，仿佛全世界只有他们俩，在属于他们的角落。

 

这是世界末日。是该死的宇宙的终结。但Even知道他们会没事的。他们总是会没事。所以他们牵着手，一起等待火车停下。

 

但当火车终于停下，Isak却不在他身边了。不。火车倾斜，窗户碎裂，Even还来不及弄清发生了什么，Isak的身体就被推出了窗外。上一秒Isak还在那儿，下一秒他就不见了。

 

Even爬到窗口，正好目睹Isak的身体撞到二十米开外的地面上。Even的整个灵魂灼伤破碎了。

 

“Isak…Isak! ISAK! ISAK! ISAK! ISAK! ISAK!”

 

.

 

“ISAK! ISAK! ISAK! ISAK! ISAK!”

 

Even醒来时浑身浸湿在汗水中，Isak在蜷在他旁边试图安抚他。

 

“老天啊！你没事吧？冷静。我就在这里！就在这儿！别再大叫我的名字了！”

 

Even惊得好像眼珠都要掉出来。

 

“Isak! Isak! 老天啊！我的天！”Even转过身用手臂一把抱住Isak，紧得把Isak肺里的空气都挤了出去。“我的天啊！”

 

“Even，我艹怎么了？你吓到我了！”

 

Even说不出话。他没办法解释。

 

**_那感觉太真实了。太他妈操蛋的真实了！_ **

****

“Baby，你在发抖！你做噩梦了吗？你从来不做噩梦的。你还好吗？”

 

但Even说不出话来。他只是紧紧抱住他，亲吻他的头发、太阳穴，他嘴唇能够到的任何地方。

 

“搞什么，你到底梦到什么？我是在你梦里死了吗还怎么了？”Isak说。

 

“别开那种玩笑！”

 

“你真是反应过度！”

 

他们重又去睡了，Even整晚都把Isak的脑袋搁在他的颈项里。他只是拒绝放开他。

 

.

 

“我不能呼吸了。“Isam早上醒来，贴着他的皮肤咕哝。

 

“别给自己加戏。”Even说着又紧了紧这个拥抱。

 

“你到底怎么回事，搞毛线！放开我！”Isak试着推开他，但Even非常坚决。

 

“绝不！”

 

.

 

“Isak，我们翘了这个婚礼怎么样，嗯？我们甚至都不怎么喜欢这个Fredrik！”Even说。

 

* * *

 

**现在**

爱上Isak是Even要做的事情当中最简单的一件。这个男孩儿让爱上他变得很简单，如此简单。

 

Isak又窘迫又可爱又迷人又关心人又坚强又臭脾气又自信又脆弱又性感又聪明又真实又惹人喜爱又阴晴不定又集合了所有一切形容词。他是一个矛盾体。他是一个成真的美梦。

 

Even只记得一些碎片。但在他们去了那个臭名昭著的泳池之后，Even在他的灵魂深处感知到了。

 

 **_我_ ** **_爱_ ** **_你。_ **

****

他知道。他就是知道。

 

所以在Isak让他搬回来，喊他男朋友，在他们睡觉的时候缩在他身边，亲吻他就像在亲吻整个宇宙中最重要的人的时候，Even感觉他的心脏在胸膛里不停不停地膨胀。他没有任何犹疑。

 

 **_我_ ** **_爱_ ** **_你。_ **

****

他想宣之于口，但又感到在记起所有的事之前他不能说出口。

 

**_我他妈为什么想不起来。_ **

****

.

 

他们在一个派对上，Even感觉棒极了。他还没想起所有同他握手、轻拍他的后背的人，但他依然微笑着，这感觉就像回家一样。

 

他想和其中的一些人好好聊一下，但Isak不愿意离开他左右。他就黏在他身上了，而且根本不愿意停止用鼻尖蹭他的脖子。

 

**_我的天。_ **

****

Isak醉了。他喝醉了，粘人又可爱，还要求很多。他不停抚摸他的每一处，Even无法控制，每一下抚摸都令他小声惊呼。他现在只想要把他压在墙上，让他在他的抚摸下扭动呻吟。

 

“Baby，我需要你。”Isak对他的耳朵低语，他的脸色潮红，眼瞳漆黑，眼神热烈。

 

**_艹。_ **

****

“我需要你，baby。拜托。”Isak再次恳求道。

 

Even差一点就要投降把人拉上楼了，Jonas突然冒了出来，把他拖走并且让他喝了点水。

 

**_妈的。谢谢。哇哦。_ **

****

Even之前没有意识到Isak对他的掌控力有多大，他花了足足十分钟才冷静下来。

 

Isak回来了，他捧住他的脸，问他还好吗。

 

“我爱你。”Isak冲口而出。

 

 **_噢，_ ** **_baby。我也爱你。我也爱你。_ **

****

但他说不出口。还不行。所以他吻了他。那是他倾之一切的吻。Isak整个人都融化在了他的怀中，Even的心脏不受控地在胸膛中疯狂撞击。

 

.

 

他们牵着手，Even觉得自己像个患了相思病的傻子。这感觉对极了。

 

他知道他们过去也牵过手，但他几乎都想要感谢失忆，因为这感觉太令人惊异了。

 

然而随后Isak就告诉他他也同样感觉到了那些扑腾的蝴蝶，就算他们曾经成千上百次地牵过手。

 

**_我们是如此地相爱吗？_ **

****

Even突然记起了他第一次牵住Isak的手的情形。他们在一间更衣室里，Even刚刚告诉他，他和Sonja要分开。

 

Isak看起来那么开心，那么可爱，那么招人喜欢。但是然后他就告诉他他的生命中不需要有精神疾病的人存在，所以Even退缩了几步。

 

**_艹。_ **

****

Even记起来了，他一定让Isak无比心碎。

 

他深吸了一口气。Isak不需要知道他想起了这个。

 

“如果我们能过重新经历同样的事情，回到那个时候，这一次把事情做对，不会很酷吗？”Even说。

 

那晚Isak让他跪在他身前。然后有那么一会儿，所有的事都好了起来。

 

.

 

 Even决定要重现他记得的每一件事，但他不打算告诉Isak。他想等到他想起了所有事情之后再告诉他。所以他牢牢记住每次回忆起来的片段，然后计划着。

 

他等到Isak上完课，把他拐到了一间空的礼堂。

 

“你在干嘛？”Isak微笑着问。

 

“我们玩点儿刺激的。”Even说。

 

“嗯，我喜欢这个主意但——”

 

“嘿！我只是想给你口一个，放轻松。”

 

“好吧。”

 

“好的？”

 

“好吧。你这次把门都锁上了？”Isak说。

 

“这次？”Even努力压下想要扬起的嘴角，他非常确切地知道Isak说的是怎么回事儿。

 

“你明明记得，不是吗？”

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”Even说着解开了Isak牛仔裤的扣子。

 

“别他妈对我撒谎！”

 

“嘿，我马上就要给你口了。别对我大吼大叫。”Even说。

 

“我恨你。”

 

“看看你在这之后是不是还恨我。”Even说完沉下身去，双膝抵住地板。

 

“艹。”

 

Even有一次想要在一间空荡荡的礼堂里给Isak口一发，结果突然间冲进来一整个班的人，因为他忘记关门了——想起这件事的瞬间，他差点被他的早餐谷物呛到。

 

“嗯，过来。让我吻那双嘴唇。”Isak的胸膛还剧烈的起伏着。

 

“还恨我吗，baby？“Even贴着他的嘴唇，模糊地低语。

 

“是的。“

 

“哦，是吗？”

 

“是的，我恨你恨得不行所以我现在要还你礼了。”Isak说。

 

“什么？你认真的？你终于要碰我那从昏迷中生还的老二了吗，Isak Valtersen？”

 

“你他妈给我闭嘴，Even！”

 

Even看着Isak在他腿间的湿漉漉的睫毛差点哭出来。

 

“艹他妈的。你确实口活儿很棒。我认证。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

**_呃，我爱你。_ **

 

.

 

随着时间流逝Even想起了越来越多的事情。他当然也记起了那些丑陋的事情。他记得Even高中毕业的时候他俩大吵了一架，记得在一次特别可怕的抑郁期之后他如何把Isak拒之千里。

 

他记得他不想再活下去了，也记得Isak是如何天天恳求着他回电话的。

 

他记得他对Isak说过的所有自私的话，为了让他离他远远儿的。他记得他提醒了Isak他是如何对待自己的母亲，说他几乎从不去看他。他也记得他脸上破碎的神情。 ** _这是为了你好。我只是不想毁了你的生活。_**

 

他成功地使Isak离开了他一天，但Isak回来的时候却比以往更加坚定。

 

 **_“你没资格决定什么对我来说是最好的。你听到了吗？随便你是不是觉得你在毁掉我的生活，我他妈不在乎。只有我能决定。你没有毁了我或者那些之类的！懂吗？我最后再说一次，我哪儿都不会去的你这个操蛋的傻逼。”_ ** **_Isak站在门廊下面，说完这些就爬上了他的双层床。_ **

****

**_Even一句话也没说。他只是闭着眼睛，Isak在他身边躺下，紧紧地、紧紧地抱住他。_ **

****

**_“我哪儿都不去。你给我习惯这点。然后下次你吵不赢我的时候也别再拿我妈说事儿！”_ **

****

.

 

Even站在那里，偷看在厨房桌前学习的Isak。

 

“你想干嘛？”Isak连眼睛都没有挪开书本。

 

“没事。”

 

Isak叹了一口气，放下了笔。

 

“有话快说，Bech Næsheim。”

 

“好吧。额。你妈妈怎么样了？”Even说。

 

“什么？”

 

“我不知道。你跟我妈很熟，但我对你妈一无所知。”

 

“蛤，你怎么突然说到这个？”Isak说。

 

“我就是问问。如果你觉得聊这个不舒服我很抱歉。”

 

“嘿，我没有。我只是好奇。我妈妈最近挺好的，她去了一家新的地方，那里照顾的很好。我每两周至少会去看她一次。”Isak说。

 

“哦好吧。”

 

“你下次要跟我一起去吗？”

 

“好的，非常乐意。”Even说。

 

他是真心的。

 

.

 

他们在从Isak妈妈那儿回家的路上，Even忽然伸出手牵住了他的手。

 

Isak微笑起来，于是Even举起他们十指紧扣的双手放到唇边，在Isak的手背上印下一个吻。然后他看着他脸一点点红起来。

 

“这又是怎么了？”

 

“为你感到自豪。”Even说。

 

“你在说什么？”

 

“你太美好了。”

 

“什么鬼，别这么奇怪。”Isak脸红透了。

 

“对不起，我不应该那样说你和你妈妈的。”

 

“说什么？”

 

“你知道的，就你三年级那次。”

 

Isak沉默了一会儿。

 

“你想起来了？”

 

“是的。”

 

“有时候我真希望你只记起好的那些事情。”Isak说，他也吻了下Even的手。

 

.

 

一切都在好起来，Even大多数时候都在为了回到学校和工作和其他所有事情做心理准备。Isak每晚在他身边蜷缩着睡着。

 

一般都是Even先睡着。他还在吃药，所以总是非常疲倦。但这可以算是件好事儿，因为他的躁郁症需要他作息良好。

 

但有那么一次，他在死寂的半夜里睁着眼睛。

 

Isak在他旁边像烧起来了似的。他的皮肤出奇的烫，并且还在疯狂的出汗。

 

**_妈的。他还好吗。_ **

****

Isak看起来并不好。他看起来非常痛苦。他在睡梦中翻来覆去，Even开了一盏灯，发现Isak的脸上挂着泪痕。他在做噩梦。

 

“Even！Even，求你了，不！Even！”他在梦中咕哝。

 

“Isak，醒醒。”Even温柔地摇了摇他，“我就在这里。”

 

“Even，别放手，我求你了，拜托！求求你了！我永远都不会原谅你的！”

 

这感觉就像是一道电流击穿了他的身体，像是脸上被扇了火辣辣的一巴掌，像是脖子上遭到重重一拳。Even灵魂出窍，有那么一会儿，他什么都做不了只能眼睁睁看着Isak在床上与他自己的魔鬼斗争。

 

Isak醒来并且冷静了下来，他没注意到Even脸上空洞的表情，这时候Even的灵魂已经回到了他的身体里，并且关了灯。

 

“我吵醒你了吗？”Isak问。

 

“不，不。我只是起来上厕所。”Even的声音在发抖。

 

Isak没有注意到他声音里的痛苦。他没注意到他脸上的泪水。

 

.

 

**_艹。艹。艹。艹。_ **

****

他想起来了。所有一切。那辆火车，那些梦，昏迷，还有奇怪的狗屁事情，虚假的现实，还有冒牌的Isak，和痛苦，那种因为不知道身处何处为何而来的磨人的痛苦，还有恐惧，对自己的思想的恐惧，对失去Isak的恐惧，对放手的恐惧，还有放手，和坠落，那该死的坠落。

 

**_艹。妈的。艹。妈的。艹。_ **

****

Even那天晚上没能再回到床上。他大哭了一场，出去散了步，脸埋在手中。

 

 **_我放手了。我放手了。我放手了。我放弃了。我要怎么面对_ ** **_Isak。我要怎么面对任何人。艹。_ **

****

.

 

第二天，只要Isak一看着他，Even就觉得似乎要窒息了。

 

**_万一我没醒过来呢？我的天。那你怎么办？你会原谅自己吗？我怎么能让你承担这么大的内疚？怎么可以？_ **

****

他做不到，所以他扯了个借口回到了父母家。他抱着他的妈妈，在她耳边说了大概14遍“对不起”。

 

他在一天里平复了自己内疚的心情，第二天早上他给了Isak一个紧紧的拥抱，让两人都差点摔跤。

 

Even把手机里所有的照片都复原了，然后花了一整天只是微笑着看他的相册。

 

所以当Isak在吃早餐时告诉他他妈的他爱他时，Even灿烂地微笑着，说：“我他妈也爱你。”

 

.

 

“我感觉想要来间他妈的套房。”

 

Even知道他必须告诉Isak他想起了所有事。他不确定他要怎么说，但他知道他一定得告诉他。

 

但是，在那之前他有件想做的事。

 

Even记得Isak第一次知道他有躁郁症的那天。那晚他们第一次做爱，就在那间该死的套房里。

 

他记得一切是怎样崩塌怎样灼烧的。记得他想要Isak珍藏一生的回忆是怎样在几分钟之内急转直下成为了留下创伤的噩梦的。记得每次有人提到那个酒店或者仅仅是“套房”这两个字的时候，Isak都会瑟缩一下。

 

他会告诉Isak的。他会的。但他首先得补救 ** _那个晚上_** 。

 

.

 

“你想起来了多少，Even？”

 

“一切，baby。我想起了一切。”

 

* * *

 

  **那一天**

“Isak，我们翘了这个婚礼怎么样，嗯？我们甚至都不怎么喜欢这个Fredrik！”Even说。

 

“Even。”Isak翻了个白眼。“我们已经定了火车票和酒店，而且我为了这事儿，还买了件他妈的西装。更何况，其他人都要去！”

 

“你什么时候管过其他人做什么？我们就留在这里，然后干一个周末怎么样？嗯？”

 

“Even，我们每个周末都这么过。”

 

“呃。你是对的。那不如我们去订一个酒店然后干一个周末？”Even微笑着说。

 

Isak眯起了眼睛。

 

“你为什么这么奇怪？你喜欢Fredrik。是我不喜欢他。你为我挑了西装，为了拉我去骚扰了我好几周。你现在干嘛这么奇怪？你是有什么事儿不想让我知道吗？”Isak说。

 

**_我不知道。艹。我在犯傻。_ **

 

“没有！什么鬼。你说得对。我不知道。我就是在犯傻。我们赶紧准备吧。”

 

Isak微笑着走到Even坐的那半边床，两腿叉开跨坐在了他身上。

 

“嗯，我喜欢这个走向。”Even说着捏了捏Isak的腿侧。

 

Isak靠近他在他耳边低语了两句，Even用了全部的自制力才没有把他的屁股往上顶。

 

“你要是表现得好，我就穿着西装让你艹。”Isak耳语道。

 

直到Isak抓住了他的下巴，Even才发现他的嘴一直无意识地张着。

 

“妈的，baby。最近撩你真是太容易了。”Isak大笑起来，吻了他。

 

Even贴着他的唇呻吟了一声，咬了他的下唇。

 

“嗯，这是干嘛？你生气了吗？”

 

“是的，我现在非常、非常生气。”Even微笑着，“你不能像那样撩了我还想着全身而退。”

 

“噢，我们要做吗？”

 

Even举起了他，一把扔到床上。

 

“这还用问吗？”Even龇牙一笑，把衬衫从头上一把脱掉。

 

.

 

“妈的。晨间性爱是最棒的。艹他妈的。”Isak的胸膛依然剧烈起伏着。

 

“我们要迟到了。”Even说，一边用食指点了点Isak的鼻尖。

 

“天哪，去它的婚礼！我就差这么一点儿就要改变心意，这周末不打算离开这间公寓了。”

 

“是吗？”Even的眼睛亮了。

 

Isak滚到了他的那侧，捧住Even的脸吻了下去。

 

“并不，我们还是要去。而且我还得从实验室里拿点东西，记得吗？”

 

.

 

 Even跟Isak一起去了实验室，每次Isak问他为什么到哪儿都紧跟着自己的时候他就耸耸肩。

 

“我只是想和我的男朋友多待一会儿，”他说，“这有什么错吗？”

 

“你真是太恶俗了。”Isak推了他一把。

 

“什么？我最近几乎都见不到你。你要不就是上学要不就是工作。”

 

.

 

他们到了火车站的时候，Even控制不住地感到惊慌。这感觉太熟悉了。一切与他梦里记得的分毫不差。

 

**_艹他妈的。_ **

****

他试着打败Isak抢到窗口的位子，但年轻些的男孩儿只是看了他一眼。

 

“你认为你现在在做什么，Even Bech Næsheim先生？”Isak脸上挂着世上最迷人的微笑。

 

**_你太可爱了。_ **

****

“没什么。”Even让到一边，让Isak走到他前面。“你真是个孩子！”

 

“那就真的很尴尬了，毕竟你每次都干得我很—— ”

 

“老天啊，Isak！”

 

他们大笑起来，找到了一排空座，完全无视了瞪着他们的人们，在位子上坐了下来。

 

“我真服了你！”Even说。

 

“我从最好的老师那儿学的。”Isak微笑着说。

 

“你是说我是最好的？哇哦，嘴很甜！”

 

“谁说是你了？我在说我们亲爱的老朋友，明天要结婚的Fredrik。”

 

Even推了他一把。“切，好意思说。”

 

Isak大笑着把他拉进一个吻里。“在Jonas和其他人看到我们之前快吻我。”

 

.

 

“额嗯，Jonas说他们坐了前一班火车但忘了告诉我？什么鬼？”

 

“什么？”Even的血液在他的血管中凝滞了。

 

**_我艹什么情况。_ **

****

“呃，随便啦。这样反而更好。至少我们能安安静静地亲热一会，你懂。”

 

Even瞪大了眼睛。

 

**_这他妈是怎么回事？_ **

****

“Even，你没事吧？”

 

“没事，没事，我很好。”

 

**_这可能只是个似曾相识的错觉。我可能根本都没听过这话，只是把它和梦联系到了一起，放轻松。_ **

****

但他无法放下心来。所以几分钟后，他还是问了Isak要换座位。

 

“蛤？为什么？”

 

**_因为我突然成了一个迷信又蠢笨的傻瓜。_ **

****

花了一些时间和努力，但Isak最终还是同意了。

 

有那么一会儿Even感觉他在犯傻，因为一切都很顺利。他们大笑着，互相调侃吐槽。一切都很好。在那之前一切都很好，很完美。

 

事情陷入一片混乱的速度就和他梦里一样快。

 

“我觉得我们应该是撞上了另一辆火车。我们现在可能马上要脱轨了。”Even说。

 

Isak不需要知道他是怎么知道这些的。Even紧紧抓住Isak的手，然后看着窗外。

 

**_现在是随时了。_ **

****

Even已经准备好了，他一发现自己开始失控，就抓住了任何能抓住的东西。

 

他一直抓着窗沿直到没有力气了，但Isak就在那里，用两只手抓住了他。

 

“艹，艹，艹，艹，”Isak大喊着。他已经歇斯底里。他在流泪。Even没法看着他。

 

**_艹。我就知道我们应该待在家里的。这都是我的错。_ **

“我会带你离开这里。我保证。相信我，好吗？！就只要相信我。”Isak的眼泪一直掉，Even可以看到他也在失去平衡。

 

**_我不能再让你掉下去一次。_ **

****

Even现在也开始流泪了。

 

**_艹。我必须放手了。你必须让我放手。我反正已经无力回天了。艹。_ **

 

Even要放手了。他的整条胳膊都麻了。他很害怕，太害怕了。他想到了他的母亲、父亲、朋友还有Isak。Isak。噢Isak。

 

**_他永远都不会原谅我的。_ **

****

“我没有别的办法。我爱你，好吗？”

 

“艹你！不！Even，求你了！我求你了！”

 

“对不起，baby。”

 

然后一片空白。他可能在落到地面之前就晕过去了。

 

**_挺好的。_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**现在**

“一切，baby。我想起了一切。”

 

Isak瞪大了眼睛，死死盯着他看了很久很久。

 

**_他想哭。_ **

****

“多久？”Isak说完突然坐起了身，把背对着他。

 

“什么？”

 

“你恢复记忆多久了？”

 

Even也坐了起来。

 

“你记得那晚我回我爸妈那儿吗？”

 

Isak抓起了一个枕头一把扔到了Even的脸上。

 

“我艹！艹你，Even！艹艹艹！你他妈？！那是好几周之前。他妈的好几周之前！”

 

Isak现在两腿站在了地上。

 

“对不起，我之前都订不到套房。”

 

“你他妈在逗我吗？你等了这么久就是为了在这件操蛋的地狱套房里告诉我？我知道我有多厌恶这个地方。你他妈什么毛病，Even！”

 

“我只是。我想让那天晚上变得更好一点。我不知道。我试着重现一些我们的回忆。我觉得这挺重要的，就好像我必须要修补它们。对不起。”

 

Isak依然背对着他，Even不知道该做些什么。他知道如果他试着碰一下他，他会把他一把推开。

 

“对不起。”Even再一次轻声道。

 

**_我搞砸了。_ **

****

Even低头看着他的双手，他还来不及思考下一句该说什么，就感觉到Isak的重量回到了床上。他手脚并用地爬到了Even眼前。Even猛地睁大了双眼。

 

“Isak——”

 

“Bbay，我真对不起。”Isak说着紧紧地抱住了他。“我的天，谁他妈在乎你什么时候告诉我。艹他的，你回来了。”

 

Even融化进了他的怀抱，深深吸入他的气息。

 

“Isak。”他的声音破碎了，他不知道还要做些什么。

 

当Isak拉开距离时，Even在哭，Isak也在。

 

“你还好吗？你好吗，baby？”Isak的双手游走过他的脸颊。“我很抱歉你经历了那一切糟糕的破事。我真的很抱歉。”

 

Even在脑海中模拟过一千次这场对话，但从没想过他会在哭。在他的脑海中一切都是愉快的微笑和荤段子玩笑。但不知为何，在Isak的抚摸下他无法停止哭泣。他就是停不下来。

 

“Isak，那他妈真的太难了。我完全迷失了。”他流着泪说。

 

“不，不。别哭。”Isak再次拥住了他。

 

他们坐在床上，Isak在他的大腿上，两手怀绕着Even的后背，头贴住他的胸膛。

 

“没事了。我们没事了。”

 

.

 

“我就活在我自己的世界里。”Even说，“我住在一个大城市里，有一个稳定的白领工作还有一帮朋友，但我不记得他们的脸或者名字。我甚至不知道我的工作是什么。我没有躁郁症，每隔不久我会和不同的人睡。我感觉那就像是我脑海中的完美的世界，你懂吗。一个我不需要跟发疯或者抑郁做抗争的世界。但艹，这个世界逊毙了。”

 

“让我来猜猜，因为我不在那儿？”Isak靠在他的手臂上，微笑着说。

 

“你很机智。”Even调侃地说，“但是没错，基本上就是这样。我开始梦到你。你无处不在。我快发疯了。我以为我有个肿瘤。我会产生幻觉什么的。但是那些梦和幻觉其实都是我的回忆。这他妈是有多糟？”

 

“哇哦。”Isak说，“你觉得我会相信你的大脑对我有那么执迷不悟吗？”

 

“是的，而且不管你信不信，我听到你声音了。我听到你喊我，叫我醒过来。是你拉我回来的。你唤醒了我。”

 

“闭嘴！”

 

“我认真的，Isak。”

 

“闭嘴吧你！”

 

.

 

他们在那间该死的套房里彻夜未眠。Even给Isak讲了他记得的昏迷时的每一个细节，然后看着Isak在听到关于“冒牌Isak”的部分时表情开始变得扭曲。

 

“你怎么敢？！”

 

“我跟他做的时候我就知道他不是你了。跟你比起来他就是屎，baby。”

 

“去你的！”Isak用一个枕头甩他。

 

“你能不打我了吗？！我在说你是性爱之神，不管我去哪里就算昏迷了我都能认出你来。你干嘛这么生气？”Even裂开嘴笑，一边调戏他。

 

“你就是个屁眼[1]！”

 

“是的，但我是你的屁眼。”

 

“妈的什么鬼，Even？你知道这一点都不可爱吧！你不是我的屁眼。老天啊，你听到自己在说什么吗？”

 

.

 

“你知道，我觉得我本可以阻止那一切破事发生的。”Even说。

 

“什么意思？”

 

“你记得我那天早上表现得很奇怪吧？我不想去参加婚礼什么的？”

 

“记得。”

 

“好吧，这听起来非常不像话但前一天晚上我做了个梦。”Even说。

 

“对，我记得。你做了噩梦，是吧？”

 

“是的。我知道这听起来很疯狂但我还是要告诉你。我梦到了那辆火车，和事故。我梦到你坐在窗边然后是你掉出去了。在你要说我疯了之前，我必须说我真的竭尽全力去无视这个梦了，但所以事情都跟梦里太像了你懂吗？所以我才坚持要换位子。”

 

Even说完了之后，Isak在他旁边沉默了。

 

“妈的，你是不是在想要给我去约医生了？”Even说。

 

“额，好吧是的，医生肯定是要约的因为你现在想起来了，你得去看看你的PTSD[2]，但是，不管怎样。什么？你确定那不是，只是个，你知道，就似曾相识的感觉？或者你在事故后创造出的假的记忆？”

 

“我屁都不知道，Isak。我只是告诉你我认为我知道的。现在那都不重要了。”Even说。

 

“这当然很重要。”Isak说，“你在说你是故意让自己坐在靠窗的位子，所以你可以代替我受伤。你知道这听起来多不像话吗？”

 

Even伸手捧住了Isak的脸颊。

 

“Baby，看着我的眼睛，告诉我你不会为我做同样的事。“Even说。

 

Isak沉默了片刻，喃喃地说了句“艹，你是对的。”

 

.

 

退房的时间是10点，所以Even把闹钟设在9：30。

 

“你不需要认真穿衣服。”Isak说。

 

“嗯？”

 

“我下楼去给我们今天定了另一间房。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我给我们定了另一间房。我定不到套房，都被定掉了。但另外一间也挺不错的。风景很好而且床跟这张一样大。”Isak说。

 

“你在说什么？”

 

“Babe，我在这家操蛋的酒店里给我们定了另外一间房间因为如果我们现在不艹一顿的话我可能马上就要死了。”

 

.

 

“我爱你。”Even贴着Isak的皮肤咕哝。“全心全意地，爱你。”

 

“闭嘴，然后干我。”Isak却大喊道。

 

Even从Isak的两腿间抬起身，挑起了眉毛。

 

“我怎么跟你说的来着，要乖一点？”Even说。

 

“去你的！我要死了。别准备了，我他妈又不是第一次！”

 

“Baby，我们几个月没做了。我只是想照顾好你。”

 

“我他妈不在乎。我只是需要感觉到你。我需要你。”

 

Isak一团乱。 ** _我的天。_**

****

“那句魔法的爱语是什么？”Even说。

 

“如果你觉得我会喊你爸爸，你就自己掐死自己吧，Even。”

 

“老天啊！我是想说‘请求你’。我想说的是‘请求你’。”

 

.

 

Even沉入他身体的那一刻，Isak变得温顺又乖巧，对他来说那么完美。他紧紧抓着他的脖子、肩膀、头发和后背，他的呻吟很美，那么美。

 

“你真漂亮，baby。”

 

“我真的很爱你，Even。太他妈爱你了。”

 

Even的吻落遍他的全身，沿着他的脖子和肢体舔舐出恼人的水痕。他的手往下伸为他打出来， Even觉得自己什么也看不清，世界中只剩下了Isak，每一次年轻些的男孩儿抽气或是往上顶他的臀部，渴求着更多，永远渴求更多。

 

“妈的，艹，baby。”他拉扯着Even的头发呻吟。

 

“太完美了。太他妈完美了。”

 

.

 

他们同时攀上了顶峰，说实话这有点烦人。Even确定他从未像这次这样叫得这么厉害这么响。Isak平静之后很久他还在大口喘气，低吼。而Isak还坐在他上面。

 

“我的天哪，你怎么回事？”Isak说，“把你骑得有那么爽，嗯？”

 

“艹。我觉得那个昏迷影响了我的老二。”

 

“闭嘴！去你的。”

 

.

 

他们静静地相拥了一会儿，Isak在Even身上画着圈。

 

“我很抱歉，我毁了我们的第一次。”

 

“闭嘴，什么鬼啊？那都是几百年前的事儿了，况且你并没有毁掉任何事！它只是发生了。不是你的错。”Isak说。

 

“也不是你的错。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“火车的事。是我选择放手的。不是你让我掉了下去什么的。你已经把你能做的都做了。”

 

Isak安静了下来。

 

“我知道我马上又要听起来很蠢了，但我觉得我在我梦里窥视了另一个平行时空。我觉得在另一个时空里，我真的让你坐在窗边，然后是你掉了下去。在另一个时空里，我失去了你也失去了我自己。因为不是我的一半。你就是全部的我。如果我从这场混乱当中了解到了一件事，那就是这件事。你是我的一切。就算重来一千次我也会坐在窗边。每一次我都会放开手，摔在地面上，然后跋山涉水来到这个虚假的世界，为了寻找你而失去理智。我他妈的每一次都会这么做的，只要最后我能回到你身边。他妈的每一次，Isak。”

 

“你不能就这么胡说八道，Even。你不能！”

 

“我可以。”

 

.

 

“所以你想起了所有的事情？”Magnus说。

 

“没错。”Even说。

 

“天了噜！包括那个事故什么的？”

 

“没错。”

 

“噢哥们儿，那一定很难熬。你有事故后PTSD之类的狗屁症状吗？”

 

“够了，Mags。”Jonas说着走向Even，并给了他一个大大的拥抱。“真的很高兴看到你回来，哥们儿。我们他妈的太担心了。”

 

“谢了。”Even冲Jonas微笑。他真的、真的、真的很喜欢Jonas。

 

“上天啊！你知道你们毁了Fredrik的婚礼吗？就我们之中没有一个人去参加了。妈的简直太搞笑了！”Magnus说。

 

“没关系，反正Isak也不喜欢他。”Even说。

 

“我听到那句话了而且我没有讨厌他！”Isak说，他正戴着耳机坐在旁边的桌子前。

 

“他整天都在学习吗？”Magnus问。

 

“是的。”

 

“妈的，那你怎么搞？他在床上很行吗？他是你的小公举吗？”

 

Jonas的手掌拍上了额头。

 

“Magnus，我还是可以听见你说话！妈的给我闭嘴！”Isak大吼道。

 

“他的床上功夫很棒。”Even微笑着说。

 

“我的天，他会喊你‘爸爸’吗？我看到他开着的一个关于性爱脏话的页面，爸爸在他的单子上。”Magnus说。

 

“够了。”Isak离开了他的椅子。“给我从我家滚出去，你这个驴蛋脸！顺便告诉你，我们是很多变的，好吗！我不是什么公主。赶紧滚！”

 

.

 

 **百变小公举** ** <33333333**

13:21

你在哪？

_上课 怎么了_

晚上看电影？

_K_

K?

K?????

_Ok._

哇哦混蛋

_我很忙_

Excuse me?

_没错我在视奸这个很可爱的男孩_

Even你是又上了我的insta了吗

_额不是？什么鬼？谁说是你了？_

_看看多可爱_

 

我艹

 

_@isakyaki #isak竞选主席_

_@jonas9000 分享了这个贴 Oct 11, 2015, 10:28am 太平洋夏季时间_

EVEN! 我艹艹艹你哪里看到的!!!

_Jonas的insta :’)_

 

 _（当你的男朋友以为自己会_ _RAP）_

Even你是把自己变成了个表情包吗

_Yes_

 

_（当你从昏迷中醒来发现忘了怎么自拍）_

老天啊

_你笑了是不是？_

好吧

 

_(你很逊但你的男朋友还是被你的笑话逗笑了)_

你是已经准备好了这张吗？哇哦

在另一个平行时空，你并不逊，我也不用非常努力才笑得出来:’)

_啊扎心了_

爱你baby :P

_我会让你笑出来的 等着！_

哈哈你试试

 

15：15

 

_（当你和你的男票看起来像双生）_

我的天哪EVEN！！

_哈哈_

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 去你的

 

15：47

 

（当你的男票为了救你陷入了昏迷

忘了你是谁但依然爱你

因为他是世界上最可爱的男孩

而你那么爱他

你宁可死也不要看到他再受那些痛苦

然后你把这些都写在一个表情包里

而不是亲口说出来因为你是个蠢蛋但你那么爱他

 

你那么爱他以至于你也愿意为了他跳下火车

因为去他的活着如果他不在身边

也去他的平行时空

所有重要的都没事了

然后去他的表情包

以及没错我不会RAP但我爱你

还有你的眼睛现在一定很痛但你活该自己看着办吧）

 

.

 

Even紧紧抓着他的手机，大笑着直到他哭了出来。

 

**_我的天啊。_ **

****

.

 

Even真的相信他是这个世界上最幸福的人。有时候，事情会变得棘手但没关系。如果没有悲伤的时刻，那么快乐的时刻也不再快乐了。Isak一直在身边，聪明又暴躁又完美。而Even对于生活没什么别的渴求了。

 

但有时候，在某些转瞬即逝的微秒，他无法克制地感到极度的悲伤，极度的空虚。有些时候。那是一些灵魂深处的感受，一些他的大脑无法开始解读的感受，那会让他感到头痛欲裂，仿佛一切都不在又存在的道理。那种感觉从没超过几秒钟，但Even依然感觉到了。

 

**_为什么我觉得这么空虚？为什么我觉得这么悲伤？_ **

****

他会抱住Isak，紧紧地抱住他，但他依然感觉到胸膛里的恐慌四处流窜。

 

**_你就在这里。但我为什么还这么想念你？为什么我感觉我现在像是感受着另一个人的痛苦？_ **

 

* * *

 

 

事实是，在另一个时空中，Even从没有做过那个梦，也没有和Isak换座位。在另一个时空中，他真的失去了他，也因此失去了自己。在另一个时空中，他再也没有缓过来，余生都沉浸在了自己的思想中。

 

.

 

在第三个时空中，Even从未从昏迷中醒来，Isak从未将他从虚假的现实中拉回来因为他的大脑没能从创伤中恢复过来。

 

.

 

在第四个时空中，Isak坐在窗口并从坠落中活了过来，但他再没有记起自己是谁，或者记起任何人。

 

.

 

在第五个时空中，他们两个人都掉出了窗口，都没有挺过去，但没有关系。因为至少他们依然在一起。

 

.

 

在第六个时空中，他们并不认识彼此但依然坐上了同一辆火车。Isak依然抓住了Even的手臂，而Even依然放手了。因为不知为何，他觉得他必须这么做。

 

.

 

在第N个时空中，Isak做了那个梦，梦见Even掉出了窗口，所以他拒绝换座位。在那个时空中，Even赌上性命一样紧紧抓住Isak的手臂，但Isak选择了放手，因为他不得不。

 

在那个时空中，Isak现在还在昏迷之中，绝望地寻找着回来的路。在那个时空中，Even坐在他的床边，为了他保持坚强。在那个时空中，Even正轻声对着Isak的耳朵诉说着甜蜜的情话，并且努力地，很努力地坚持下去。在那个时空中，Even现在就快要放弃了，但不知怎么，灵魂深处有什么在告诉他，坚持住。所以他坚持了下去。

 

在那个时空中，Even正握着Isak的手，轻声低语。

 

**“醒醒！醒醒！”**

直到他醒来。

 

[1] 一般asshole都习惯翻译混蛋、混球，但后面Even开始乱开车了，不直译就没笑点了。

[2] 创伤后应激障碍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：如果结局有什么不好理解的话，我是想写Even和每个时空中的Even都是联结的，所以有时他会感觉到其他的，没有得到happyending的Even的悲伤。这只是一种感觉，不会影响他的生活，但他时不时会感觉到。我也想写Isak会为了Even做同样的事，以及他们之间就是史诗般的/宇宙星辰级的/一切的爱情。  
>    
> 译者的话：谢谢大家看了这篇。这是ao3上我最喜欢的一篇EVAK，看完很久不能平复心情，非常想要和同好们分享，所以就大胆地开始了第一次的翻译。因为收到了很多喜爱，非常感激。我会继续提高我的水平。  
> 愿EVAK和他们的迷妹们一起生活在Happy Ending的时空之中。笔芯。 


End file.
